The Detective's Daughter Re-Write
by XRoseMoriartyX
Summary: Cassie Grey is haunted by her past, when her mum is put into a coma she starts to unravel secrets about her family. After learning that her father is alive Cassie joins Sherlock and John on their cases. However what happens when she makes a deal with devil to save her friends and family? eventual Moriarty X OC (Cassie) 1/3 in the Cassie Holmes series COMPLETE Sequel now up :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry but I have decided to re-write this story I have been trying for weeks to make it work but it was being difficult. Also after I re-read it I was shocked how badly Cassie's character is, whether it's me being picky because I'm a perfectionist or not I have decided to redo this story. There will be very noticeable changes so feel free to ditch I won't mind :) thank you for all the support, I've also been really ill and been in and out of hospital so updates won't be frequent because I'm in the final run up to my exams so I'll update weekly thank you. **

**Visual**

**Cassie Grey: Amanda Seyfried **

**Elizabeth Grey: Billie Piper**

**Robbie Costello: Jeremy Gilbert (from the vampire diaries)**

**Maria Costello (Nina Dobrev)**

* * *

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

**Only own my OCs which are listed in the visual**

* * *

Rain pounded down around me as I walked through the busy London streets, my head down in hopes to protect my pale blond hair from getting wet. No such look, even through my umbrella bullets of rain still managed to soak me to the bone.

Walking into my family's flat I removed my hoody and managed to catch a glimpse in the mirror, I looked like a drowned rat. My normally curly blond hair looked like brown strings which plastered my pale face while my ice blue eyes look tired.

Shivering slightly I put the shopping down before sticking the kettle on, it had just gone half five meaning that my mum would still be at work. It was only my mum and I who lived in the apartment; however we occasionally got a visit from one of mum's friends.

Lighting a cigarette while I waited for my coffee I climbed on top of the work surface and sighed, I had gotten excluded today from college. Mum was gonna kill me, even chuck me out like she had been threatening to do ever since she found out about my little drug problem.

Quickly making myself a coffee before putting the cigarette out and spraying the room with air freshener I pulled out my art pad and began to work on some sketches that I had been working on.

I had always loved art, it was a way for me to channel my inner anger and banish my demons. Everyone said that I was really good, however I didn't draw for approval I drew for therapy.

I had never been the same after the death of my best friend Robbie Costello; we had been playing in an abandoned factory one day when we were fifteen and suddenly these men came.

We had tried to run away however they had shot Robbie, they would have killed me too had it not been for a man with curly black hair who wore a dark trench coat. The man had managed to distract the men long enough to disarm them in time for the police to arrive.

Ever since that day two years ago I had slowly morphed into a different girl, I used to be happy and sociable however after the death of Robbie I had slowly withdrawn. I had started to hang around with the 'bad' crowd and got into trouble every other week with the police until I knew most of them by first name.

Mum didn't know what to do with me, she was a single mum trying to support us on minimum wage, and she worked long stupid hours and often didn't have the strength to yell at me.

When I was a kid we used to be really close, however in the last couple of years the arguments about my behaviour had driven a wedge between us.

"Cassie are you in?" Molly Hooper asked as she walked in, Molly worked with mum at St Barts, where Molly worked in the morgue mum was a nurse. "Kitchen," I called in a bored tone.

As Molly walked through I noticed that she had put on three pounds since I had last seen her, her hair was slightly lighter indicating that she had just come back from holiday and she was wearing a new lipstick.

I wondered if she was still trying to impress that bloke.

"What's up Mol?" I asked not looking up from my sketch pad.

Molly fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat for a moment before sitting down beside me, "Cassie there's been an accident," she said slowly as I snapped my full attention onto her. "It's your mum... she was poisoned," she explained.

The pencil in my hand dropped to the floor.

"Is she ok?" I demanded, all emotions settling onto fear.

I couldn't cope with another loss; I would be lost without my mum. "Molly?"

"She's stable," she said reassuringly, "But she's in a coma... the doctors don't know if she'll ever wake up..." she explained.

I felt my whole world crash down around me like it had done when the paramedics told me that Robbie was never coming back.

"Can I see her?" I asked softly refusing to cry, I was a tough girl and tears showed weakness.

Molly nodded.

* * *

I had always hated hospitals which was strange seeing as I had spent most of my childhood in them because my mum couldn't afford child care. Everything was moving slower than normal though, making me feel like I was in some kind of demented dream as Molly and I cut through the busy reception towards the lift.

When we got up to mum's room DI Lestrade was already there along with a man with sandy blond hair, an ex army doctor, strange wonder what he was doing. Sensing my arrival Lestrade offered me a small smile, "Hi Cassie," he greeted however I ignored him and went straight over to mum.

She looked hauntingly beautiful, her blond hair spilled around her like a golden halo, her skin paler than normal as she wore a serene look. However that beauty was marred by the wires that were sticking in her keeping her alive. Sinking into one of the plastic chairs I reached out to take one of her hands, it was cold.

"Are you looking for who did it?" I asked finally looking up from my mum, my eyes staring accusingly at Lestrade. I had little respect for the police, however Lestrade was different he had always been kind to me no matter how much shit I had found myself in.

The detective inspector nodded, "Yes I have my best man on it," he promised making the man besides him snort. This caught my attention as I frowned at him, "And you are?" I asked rudely I was in no mood for being polite.

"John Watson," he said with an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry for laughing it's just an inaccurate way to describe Sherlock," he said apologetic.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Sherlock?" I asked I knew all of the police force and there was no one called Sherlock.

"That would be me," a male voice said, turning around I nearly screamed as I took in the familiar appearance of the man who had saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Everyone stared at my shocked expression, "Cassie what's wrong?" Lestrade asked as Molly moved to my side. Shaking my head I quickly snapped out of the flashback.

Whenever I was confronted with something that reminded me of that night I would have a mini panic attack which I suppose was expected from someone who had had a near death experience.

"Who is she?" the man who I presumed was Sherlock asked as he looked boredly around the hospital room.

I could tell that he was in his late thirties, single with a passion for danger, he was wealthy however preferred modest settings. "Cassie Grey daughter of the vic," Lestrade explained.

Sherlock nodded as his eyes moved from me to my mum, a small frown formed on his angular face before he glanced at me and then back again. "Miss Grey did your mother have any `known enemies?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No she was liked by everyone," I answered calmly.

The stress of the situation was tugging on my cravings, God I needed a cigarette; the man's presence had unnerved me. Sherlock nodded as he turned to Lestrade, "Find out everything you can about Mrs Grey and send it to me," he said before leaving, John in tow.

"My mum isn't married, she's widowed," I said to Lestrade, "And I'll be happy to help in any way that I can."

Lestrade nodded as he offered me a sympathetic smile, "Thanks Cassie, have you got anyone you could stay with, I'll have to send a team over to your flat. Should I be warned of anything?" he asked.

I hesitated, "No I got rid of the last of it yesterday..." I said truthfully. "Mum threatened to throw me out if I didn't... and I have my Uncle Mike..." I said.

Nodding again Lestrade gave my hand a squeeze, "We'll find whoever did this Cassie. Sherlock is one of the best I promise," he said before leaving me alone in the hospital room.

* * *

"I hate hospitals," Uncle Mike muttered as we walked out of St Barts, and what a sight we looked too. We couldn't be any more different. Uncle Mike was dressed in an elegant suit and looked all prim and proper while I was in a hoody and jeans looking like a scruff.

"Same they remind me of _death_..." I muttered as I climbed into one of his stately Bentleys.

I had called Uncle Mike shortly after Lestrade had left, and like the benevolent man he was he came straight over. He wasn't really my Uncle; he was one of mum's old school friends who helped us out from now and again.

However he was the closest thing to a father that I had, my own not knowing that I existed. I did have my mum's husband for the first three years of my life; however he had died from cancer leaving just mum and Mike to look after me.

"Lovely," Mike commented as we drove through London, "I take it you will be needing a place to stay for a while?" he asked.

I shot him one of my adorable looks which often melted the hearts of unsuspecting strangers who viewed me as a little angel and not the little she devil that I really was.

"I know someone who is renting a flat on Baker Street, I will purchase it for you if you promise to stay out of trouble," he said looking me dead in the eye.

Why did it not surprise me that Mike knew that I had been excluded?

It was a fair deal so I nodded, "My driver will drop you off at home so that you can collect your things and hide anything from Lestrade's team, and you can meet me at this address," he said handing me a piece of paper.

I smiled wildly as I threw my arms around his neck, "Thanks Uncle Mike!" I cried making him roll his eyes at my sign of affection, he believed himself above such things. An obvious lie, it was obvious that he cared about me and mum and his troublesome little brother who I had never met.

As the car pulled up outside my apartment block I kissed Uncle Mike on the cheek before running out into the pouring rain, fumbling with my keys I couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on me.

Once inside I packed all my things, clothes, toiletries, cigarettes and art things into a duffel bag before getting changed into a pair of skinny blue jeans and a figure hugging green jumper. Plugging in my headphones I made my way to Baker Street.

* * *

"This is Cassie," Mike said as he introduced me to Mrs Hudson, the land lady who was renting the flat. She was a small old lady who resembled a bird. She was friendly enough, however I could tell that she had a strong ear and tongue for gossip. "It's nice to meet you dear," she said warmly.

I offered her a polite smile as she showed me around my new flat, 221C, it was a basement flat and was stripped bare with mold growing up the wall. Shooting Mike a side look I saw him wrinkle his nose in disgust, "We'll take it," he said firmly.

When Mrs Hudson vanished to fetch the paperwork I glared up at him, "Are you out of your mind it's a bloody health hazard!" I hissed.

Mike rolled his eyes, "That is why I have hired a team to make it habitable, here are some furniture and decorating magazines, pick them out and phone this number. Tabitha is a personal friend of mine, she has agreed to take care of everything for you," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked curiously. Sure Mike had known me my whole knife and was a surrogate father, but he was practically buying me a flat and spending a lot of money on me which made me uncomfortable.

He offered me a small smile, "I have my reasons Cassandra," he said as Mrs Hudson came back with the paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Of course I couldn't move into my new flat straight away so I stayed with one of my friend's houses. Maria was a good friend of mine, she wasn't one of my 'bad influence' friends but someone who had been as close to Robbie as I had, in fact she was Robbie's twin sister.

I had always been envious of Maria; she was tall and willowy with a beautiful complexion and was an artist's dream. She had thick chocolate brown hair which always fell in perfect curls and innocent whiskey brown eyes.

After Robbie's death we had grown apart, however when she heard about my drug overdose she had decided it was time to help steer me back onto the right track.

She had helped me cope with Robbie's death reminding me that I wasn't the only one who missed him and that he would want me to live my life and not live in the past.

"Those things will kill you," she commented as she joined me on the balcony which overlooked the Themes, I was sat on one of her patio chairs smoking while flicking through one of the interior design magazines.

Rolling my eyes I glanced up, "I gave up everything else can I please not get a lecture on smoking too?" I asked angrily.

It was been three days since mum had nearly been poisoned and the lack of response from the police was beginning to get to me.

Luckily Maria was immune to my moods and just rolled her eyes back as she glanced down at the booklets, "This one is nice," she said showing me a dark purple wallpaper, "Suits your aura," she teased.

That was another thing Maria was very into New Age things, she loved researching auras and angels. I suppose that was her way of getting over Robbie, she believed that he was her guardian angel now.

It was a nice thought, however for me that was just impossible.

"It is pretty," I muttered, "And it would go with the furniture I picked out for that room too."

Maria grinned, "Come on enough of this, we can chose some more later you need a coffee break," she decided as she took hold of my hand and pulled me out of the flat.

* * *

For March the weather was fairly descent, it was neither raining nor sunny just mild as Maria and I walked down the busy high street. Once we reached our favourite coffee shop which was tucked away and fairly undiscovered.

It was run by Maria's cousin, Antonio who had moved from Italy and always gave us half price deals.

"So what are you going to do now that you've been excluded?" Maria asked as she drank her hot chocolate.

I leant back into my chair and sighed, to be honest I had no real idea what I wanted to do with my life. The only real thing I was good at other than painting was solving the odd cold case for the police. Which gave me a sudden idea.

"Find out who did this to my mum," I said before I could stop myself, Maria raised an eyebrow,

"Oh?" she asked.

Ignoring her sceptical look I rolled my eyes, "It's been three days and still nothing, how hard is it to track down evidence?" I whispered.

"I wouldn't know I'm not with the police, I'm a forensic intern..."

"Which is why I started doing my own research," I said as I took a sip of my skinny latte. "Turns out over the last few weeks there have been three similar poisonings however they were more fatal," I explained.

Again Maria raised an eyebrow; I could tell that she was interested now by the sparkle in her eye. She had always loved hearing mine and Robbie's theories. When we were kids we wanted to be famous detectives, a relief to both our parents, for at first we had wanted to be outlaws.

"Common factor?" she asked.

Smirking I placed my latte down, "All four victims had two things in common, they were all blond and all worked in a profession that helps people. Victim one, Emma Morgan worked as a paramedic, victim two Jessica Thompson fire fighter, victim four Abigail Drew care worker," I explained. "And then my mum, victim four nurse."

"Ok, but why?" she asked.

That's was something I was still trying to work out, all were single working poorly paid jobs and in their late thirties. "Serial killer has to be... I don't know how he chooses his victims yet..." she admitted.

Maria smiled, "As always Cas I am impressed," she said with a genuine grin.

Suddenly my phone started to ring, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Hello Cassandra," _an unfamiliar female voice purred. _"No you do not know me, but I know all about yoooou," _she sang making my blood run cold.

I glanced over at Maria who was frowning at me, _"Hang up and I go back to St Barts and finish the job on mummy dearest," _she purred. I clenched my jaw training my features not to react.

"No Tabitha I said I wanted mahogany for the living room..." I said to fool Maria into thinking I was on the phone Tabitha.

The woman on the other end chuckled, _"Clever girl now get yourself away from your friend so that we can talk properly," _she ordered.

Knowing that there was no use informing Maria of the current predicament that I had found myself in I smiled at my friend in a way which I hoped was reassuring.

"It's Tabitha, she needs me to go and check something at Baker Street," I lied.

Like me Maria had always been good at sensing when someone was lying, and I was sure that Mike had asked her to make sure that I didn't relapse. Demanding the phone I reluctantly handed it to her, she proberly thought it was one of my friends who used to supply me with drugs.

"Who is speaking please?" she demanded in a curt polite tone. I was suddenly very thankful that Maria had always been out whenever Tabitha had been around so had no idea what the woman sounded like.

A small smile fell onto Maria's red lips. "Of course, sorry I just had to check..." she said as she handed me back my phone."Of you go then, I'll order some Chinese later," she said as I put on my favourite red leather jacket before leaving.

* * *

"Ok bitch you've got me alone, who the hell are you?" I demanded as I walked away from the coffee shop, I was angry now; this was the killer who had the nerve to reach out to me. A small chuckle followed on the other end.

_"I see you defiantly have your mother's manners..." _the voice said."_Or rather lack of them, she was always mean to me the skanky slut bitch that she was... it felt good watching her choke on her own vomit just like the others. Such a shame that blasted Molly Hooper walked in on her..."_

I felt my hand clench angrily around the phone, whoever this bitch was she was going to pay for what she had tried to do to my mum.

_"But in the end that worked out for the best, now I can have some real fun with both you and the Holmes brothers!" _she sang. _"I want you to go to Baker Street and deliver Sherlock Holmes a little message; I want you to tell him: Game on. If you go to police I'll suffocate your precious mummy!" _with that the phone went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter four**

* * *

"Miss Grey what are you doing here?" John Watson asked as I barged through the door at Baker Street, my eyes scanning the chaos of the flat.

How could people live in such a mess?

"I need to speak to Sherlock, it's about my mother's case," I said coolly.

John raised an eyebrow, "He isn't here, he said he needed to go to Bart's... you can always wait if you want?" he asked.

Sighing I nodded, I didn't know what would happen if I just gave the message to John, it could result in mum's death and I wasn't willing to take that chance. So sitting down on one of the comfy chairs I nervously began to drum my fingers against the leather seat.

"Do you want some tea or something?" John asked from the kitchen, he was probably feeling awkward not used to dealing with clients. I could tell from his stance that he was annoyed with Sherlock for something, and they had had a row before Sherlock had left.

"Two sugars," I called through.

All my life I had been able to tell people their life stories just from looking at them, I wasn't as good as Uncle Mike who was brilliant at it, but I was above average.

Uncle Mike said I got it from my father.

Not that I cared, my dad had left my mum so therefore he had left me.

The man meant nothing to me.

"So how're you holding up?" John asked as he brought some tea and biscuits in, they were chocolate chip cookies, my favourite.

Taking one of the tea cups I faked a smile, "I'm ok I guess... I should be moving in downstairs soon," I said with a small smile. "Hope you don't mind late night raves with college students," I teased.

John laughed nervously, "I hardly get sleep as it is... Sherlock sometimes likes to play the violin at 3:00am," he said bitterly.

That would explain the tiredness in his eyes.

"Oh grim, I was joking about the raves, I only have one friend and she's a bit of a nerd so..." I trailed off suddenly feeling guilty that I had just left Maria at the restaurant.

The doctor smiled, "I had been wondering why there were so many painters and restorers coming in and out of the place," he said as he took a sip of tea. "Aren't you a bit young to be living on your own?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm eighteen in September," I said coolly. "My Uncle Mike is helping me out; it's a reward for good behaviour..." I said mysteriously.

John raised an eyebrow however didn't comment, we sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before I asked. "You do know your girlfriend is cheating on you don't you?" I asked casually.

"What?"

Oh how nice it must be to be so naively oblivious to the obvious, I rolled my eyes and sank back into the chair.

"I saw her on the way up here; she was on the phone meeting with another guy. It could have been a male family member, however her parents, moved to Australia last year and she is an only child, conclusion love..." I explained.

John stared at me, "Are you related to Sherlock?" he asked bluntly.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of... why?" I asked.

"Because you can do that deduction thing like he can..." he said as the door swung open, "Oh here he is now..." rising from the chair John cleared his throat."Sherlock, Miss Grey is here regarding her mother's case," he said.

Sherlock was drenched from the rain which had been falling since mid afternoon, his clothes were scuffed indicating that he had been in some kind of fight and there was blood on his shirt.

His grey eyes met mine, "The killer got in touch with you, she gave you a message," he said blandly.

I nodded, "How did you know and how did you know she was a she?" I asked curiously.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Because I just ran into her at Bart's she was trying to finish your mother off, her name is Margret Barnes, she went to school with your mother and I," he explained. "Unfortunately she got away before the police arrived."

I stared at him stunned, "You went to school with my mum?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes that's what I just said..."

I pursed my lips together, as I pieced together what this Margret Riley had said to me on the phone. She wanted revenge because my mum had been mean to her at school.

That I still struggled to come to terms with.

"She'll try again she wants my mum to pay for what she did," I said suddenly filled with worry. "Though she wasn't clear on _exactly_ what my mum was supposed to have done... mum would _never_ bully anyone!"

John placed a comforting hand on my shoulder making me wince; I wasn't fond of close human contact. "Don't worry, I'm sure DI Lestrade will have police on her ward," he said comfortingly.

I nodded.

"Here's my number," I said writing down quickly, "Call me if you find out anything or need any help..." I said before before leaving.

* * *

After checking on my mum at the hospital I made my way back to Maria's, I would be moving out tomorrow. The real Tabitha had called and said they had only one more room to do and then it would be ready for me.

Walking down the street I breathed in the London air, I loved it when it rained, it always made the air taste fresher. Pulling out my headphones I began to mouth along to the words of Halestorm's 'Freak like Me'.

Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards and into a car; I kicked and fought against my captor however they shoved something under my nose making me fall unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke I was tied to a chair, there was a smell of damp indicating that we were below ground. Glancing around I could see that I was in some sort of abandoned warehouse, a shadow was potting around in the far corner.

She was medium build and was wearing a black form fitting trousers and a long sleeve purple top. Reddish brown hair tumbled to her shoulders and was styled neatly; her hands were small indicating that she was an artist.

Turning around the woman shot me a sadistic smile; she had large aqua blue eyes that seemed to fill her face. She was very beautiful with a slim face and curvaceous figure.

"Ah you're awake, goody we can get started," she said in a posh accent.

She walked calmly towards me and smiled as she took a knife which was resting on the side and slice into my skin making me hiss in pain. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" she asked sweetly.

"Go to Hell _bitch_!" I snarled in pain as I looked down at the new angry red line which now marked my skin like all the others.

Again she brought the knife down on me, this time harder, and her eyes glinting with anger.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you Cassandra... but you can't be allowed to live, you're a living _reminder_ that he chose _her_, and will _always_ choose her over me!"

I stared at her, "What the fuck are you going on about?" I demanded as she started on the other arm making me cry out in pain. That was when I noticed that she was slashing the vital arteries. Tears filled my eyes as pain flooded my body.

Margret smiled sadly, "She never told you did she?" she asked thoughtfully as she stopped butchering my arm.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

However before she could answer a gun shot went off, we both turned to see Sherlock and John Watson standing in the recently kicked down doorway. John was holding a gun while Sherlock looked ready to kill.

"Step away from Miss Grey," he said in a commanding tone his steely grey blue eyes showing no sympathy for the woman before him. "Or I will allow my dear friend here to shoot you Maggie."

The use of the nickname triggered some form of emotion in the woman's eyes as she dropped the knife making it clang on the concrete floor. Suddenly she ran at Sherlock and threw her arms around his neck, tears falling from her pretty blue eyes.

"Oh Sherlock I'm so sorry... I had to do it... you know what she did too me..." she sobbed.

However instead of comforting Sherlock threw her away, disgusted with her show of affection. "And what about the others they _did not deserve_ to die Maggie," he said coldly as he handcuffed her.

"A little help over here!" I managed to cry out, I had already lost quite a bit of blood, and it wouldn't be long until I passed out and eventually died.

Maggie let out a bone chilling laugh as Dr Watson rushed over and tried to stop the blood flow. "You can't save her, the poison will already be in her system, she will be dead before you can get her out of here..." she purred.

My eyes filled with fear, I didn't want to die, though as my vision blurred I started to feel a sensation of piece that I hadn't felt in a while.

The door opened and was filled with a soft light, "Robbie?" I whispered as I watched my best friend walk through the door. He was surrounded in pure white light, two beautiful fluffy white wings sprouted from his back as he smiled as he walked.

"Hello Cassie," he said in his slightly accented voice, my eyes filled with tears as I took in his beauty.

His dark hair still fell into his eyes in a floppy way that always made my heart skip a beat. "I'm so sorry Robbie; it was my fault you got shot..." I cried as he approached me and wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders.

"No it wasn't you know I could never have said no to you Cas, _il mio bellissimo angelo_," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

I did as he asked and nestled my head into his arms, finally feeling peaceful for the first time in two years. "I miss you Robbie, I tried to get to you but Uncle Mikey stopped me..." I whispered feeling very light headed.

Robbie smiled as he kissed my forehead and cradled me in his arms, "We'll be together again Cassie, all the angels can't wait for you to come home... are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

Everything else seemed to blur around me, all there seemed to be was Robbie. "Cassie stay with us," I heard John's face say, however it sounded far away.

"We're losing her!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

I was now standing in a room surrounded by the eerie light dressed in a flowing white dress, my pale blond hair spilling out behind me. Robbie stood next to me; he was dressed in white his hand extended towards me.

"I'm dying aren't I, you aren't real...?" I murmured making him frown as he took hold of my hand.

"Of course I'm real Cas, we're going home," he promised.

I shook my head and pulled away from him, "No... I don't want to die..." I protested.

Fire burned around me trapping me, Robbie's innocent angelic looks now looked distorted and hellish looking. His beautiful wings were now ashen and burned. "You are coming with me!" he growled.

"You _belong with me_ Cassandra how many times do I have to convince you!" his voice sounded too high to be Robbie's, that was when I realised it was my own voice coming from his lips was my own.

"How much have we wanted this Cassie, to escape the boredom and normality that life brings? In death we can be free!"

"No I don't want that anymore; I've got on with my life!" I cried as I pinched myself, remembering the silly childhood notion that was the best way to escape a nightmare.

Robbie rolled his eyes and laughed, "Your time is up Cassandra Grey," he announced dramatically as he reached out to grab me however everything faded to black...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"She should wake up soon," an unfamiliar voice drifted through the darkness, I was suddenly very aware that every part of my body ached and I was beyond tired.

"And I trust that Ms Riley has been dealt with?" I recognized that voice, it was Uncle Mike.

Where was I?

Shifting slowly I felt a jolt of pain whiz through my body.

Why did I ache all over?

Then I remembered being kidnapped by the psycho bitch who had tried to kill my mum, she had slit my wrists and injected me with some kind of poison and I had had some weird near death experience.

"Yes sir, she has been taken into police custody," a female voice said she sounded vaguely familiar.

"Good, and Sherlock is still oblivious?"

"As far as we know sir,"

"Good. Make sure we keep it that way, Lizzie spent a lot of energy keeping this secret and I will be damned if I am the one who lets him figure it out!" Uncle Mike said firmly making me even more confused.

What on Earth was going on?

Slowly I began to open my eyes before blinking wildly at the intense sharpness of the white decor of the hospital room, flowers blossomed next to my bedside on a table and I was hooked to various machines.

Uncle Mike was sitting besides my bedside with a woman who I recognized as his PA Anthea and someone I assumed was a doctor.

"Ah Cassie, good to see you awake," Uncle Mike said softly, I could see the subtle hints of worry lines which had began to form on his brow. He hadn't slept in two days and barley eaten anything. "Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked registering my confusion as to where I was.

Shakily I nodded, "Yeah I was kidnapped and then sliced up... how long have I been out for?" I asked sitting up and reaching for the water jug. Mike taking pity on me passed it over and frowned, "Nearly a week... we were lucky that Sherlock happens to be very well versed in poisons..." he said coldly.

I raised an eyebrow, normally Uncle Mike was polite about everyone, or at least masked his dislike, however he didn't when talking about the detective making me wonder what had happened between them.

"Huh," I said as I took a sip of water, "So that's the second time he's saved my life... should probably buy him a cake or something," I joked lightly making Mike roll his eyes. "Speaking of cakes when was the last time you ate?" I asked.

He chuckled, "None of _your_ concern, between you and your mother and the Korean elections I have been too worried and stressed to think about such mundane things as sleep," he drawled making me smile.

"Aw you _were_ worried about me?" I teased.

Uncle Mike rolled his eyes, "Yes you insufferable brat I was worried about you," he admitted making me grin.

There was a knock on the door, turning my head I saw John Watson and Sherlock standing in the doorway. They looked better then the last time I had seen either of them. However Sherlock seemed to be shooting icy daggers at Uncle Mike.

"Mycroft," he spat out, "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded.

"Checking on Cassandra here, not that it is any business of yours brother mine," Uncle Mike fired back in the same cold tone.

"Hold on a sec," I said looking between the two in pure confusion, "_He's _your brother?" I asked.

Uncle Mike sighed, "Yes Cassandra, Sherlock is my younger brother..." he said slowly before turning back to his brother."What are you doing here Sherlock?" he asked in a tired tone.

The detective didn't stop glaring, "I also came to check on Miss Grey and to tell her that Ms Riley has been sent to a mental institute and cannot harm anyone anymore," he said in a bored tone.

"How are you feeling?" John asked; he looked just as uncomfortable as I did at the scenario.

I now understood why mum had never saw fit to tell me about Sherlock, they had gone to school together but there was bad blood between him and Mike and Mike was her best friend so she never brought up the younger Holmes.

"Achy," I admitted, "And caffeine deprived," I joked making John laugh.

"The doctor said that that you should be able to leave tomorrow, so I'll go ask if you are allowed some coffee," he said before leaving me with the feuding brothers.

"I noticed that you have been visiting Lizzie as well," Sherlock drawled, his face was guarded as he glared at his brother; both had seemed to have forgotten my presence. "How long have you been keeping _that_ a secret?" he demanded.

Mike or rather Mycroft rolled his eyes at the comment, "It was _her_ choice not mine Sherlock, _you_ broke her heart..." he said simply making me even more confused.

What the hell was going on?

Sherlock inhaled deeply, "I broke _her_ heart?" he demanded. "She runaway with _you_ of all people and let me believe she was _dead_ for seventeen years!"

"What?" I asked, however as usual was ignored.

"She had her _reasons_ brother mine, as her friend I have no choice but to protect them..." his eyes flickered over to me before back to his brother's whose eyes widened as he worked out the meaning of Mycroft's words."No," he said simply before glancing at me and back. "Not possible!"

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" I asked

Mycroft tore his gaze away from his brother and sighed, "Lizzie is going to _kill me_..." he muttered at the same time as Sherlock said:

"I'm your father."

For a second the world stopped and time slowed down as my brain, as brilliant as it was, tried to process the shit bomb which had just been thrown on me. "_Excuse me_?" I managed to ask.

Again Mycroft sighed, "He is telling you the truth Cassie, he is your biological father..." he said remorsefully."Your mother wished that I keep it a secret from you..."

I glanced over at the detective who was struggling not to look over at me, the resemblance was uncanny, and how had I missed it before? We had the same cheekbones and angular face, the same unruly curls and ice blue eyes which always seemed so analytical.

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

Sherlock tore his gaze away from me, "I'm sorry Cassandra... had I known about you-"

"You would have _what_?" I demanded suddenly filled with anger, I did not need this kind of shit sprung on me when I had nearly just fucking died! "You would have been around? You would have _actually_ been a part of my life? Took me to the park with all the other dads, told me fucking bed times stories? Well guess what Sherlock it's too fucking late for that I am practically an adult and I DO NOT NEED YOU!" I raged. "Your brother is more of a father to me than you will ever be!" I spat the last words.

To give him credit Sherlock did not react, and in a way that made me feel guilty, for he just took it took all of my abuse and accepted it as fact. "I'm sorry..." he muttered."I'll just leave shall I?" he said before leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well done Cassandra," Uncle Mycroft said sarcastically before also leaving.

* * *

"Come on Cassie time to go," Maria sang, she was in an annoyingly optimistic mood and had been ever since I had told her about my near death experience. She had wanted me to see this Medium in Birmingham with her next week to discuss it.

However I had politely told her to fuck off.

I was still angry at the recent piece of news I had discovered, how could my mum lie to me and how could Uncle Mike, who turned out to be my _actual_ Uncle, go with it?

Part of me felt bad for what I had said to Sherlock, he hadn't deserved that, not really. If anyone was to blame it was mum and Mycroft for keeping secrets. It was Sherlock and I who had been hurt in the process.

How could they have lied to my face knowing that when I was kid all I had wanted was a father?

Sure I had Uncle Mike but he would never really be my dad...

"Coming," I said moodily as I shrugged on my leather jacket, I would be moving into my new flat today which was exciting. The only thing I was dreading was the fact that Sherlock lived upstairs, Mycroft's secrecy now made sense.

He would have used me to spy on the detective.

As we stepped out of the cab I looked around the quite street with a matter of boredom and fear, if it hadn't been for Maria practically dragging me inside I might have ran in the opposite direction.

"Come on Cassie, you've been looking forward to this day for months, and what better way to celebrate your return to health then by throwing a little house warming party?"

I stared at her in absolute horror, "You _didn't_?" I asked the dread evident on my face. She knew how much I _hated _social events, I only liked her and now she was inviting strangers into my already strange flat!

Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Cassie it'll be fun, you'll make some new friends and will get out of this latest funk you've gotten yourself in," she said cheerfully.

"I don't want to make new friends!" I whined as she pulled me into the flat after saying a brief "Hello," to Mrs Hudson.

"Nonsense it'll do you good now come on I'll help you get ready," she said brightly.

* * *

Half an hour later Maria, with her magic powers, had somehow turned me into a beauty queen. My long blond hair was curled and fell down my back and shone like gold. She had performed some kind of magic to turn my tired dead looking eyes into something sexy and mysterious.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror in my bedroom I couldn't help but admire my appearance, I was wearing a figure hugging red dress and I resembled someone of the Kellogg's advert.

Besides me Maria looked like a Goddess in human carnation, her dark brown hair fell in luscious natural waves down the back of her figure hugging coffee brown dress which made her tanned skin gleam. Her eyes looked cat like and sexy and she was everything I would never be: beautiful and confident.

She had invited half of her friends from college and some friends from her internship at Bart's, and soon people were flooding into my very small flat. Loud music blasted from the stereo playing some trashy pop song which was currently in the charts.

The insulting smell of sweat and alcohol infiltrated my nostrils as I watched people older than me dance wildly to the music and then make out with each other in my bathroom.

I was going to kill Maria, it would be slow and painful just like this event she had forced upon me...

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," an Irish voice said from behind me.

Turning I saw a man; he was a few years older than me and was quiet attractive. He had dark hair and irresistible dark eyes that seemed to steal all the light in the room. Unlike everyone else he was dressed fairly smartly and if not expensively.

He didn't belong in this room filled with drunken college students, but then neither did I.

"What can I say, I never understood the fascination with consuming enough alcohol to make you act like a complete idiot," I said dryly before smirking. "Aren't you a bit old to be here?" I asked.

The man smirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Aren't you too _young_ to be here?" he fired back a flirtatious look in his eyes, I raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious? He was at least seven years older than me!

"It's my flat I have all the rights in the world," I said coolly, "I'm Cassie by the way," there was something about this man. Something that made me want to get to know him like he was a puzzle waiting to be unravelled, I hadn't been this affected by someone since Robbie.

"Richard Brooke," he said as his arm snaked around my waist, "Fancy getting out of here?" he asked suggestively.

I could feel my heartbeat increase, but I was not some idiot who left with a stranger. For all I could know this man could be a serial killer and I had flirted with death enough.

"Sorry, but what kind of host would I be if I ditched my own party?" I asked with a wink before mingling back into the crowd.

I didn't see Jim for the rest of the evening, and soon I started to relax and let loose a bit. Much to Maria's approval I did make a few new friends. Well I did until Sherlock bloody Holmes called the cops.

* * *

"A house party _really_?" Lestrade asked once everyone had been cleared out, "Cassie you're underage I'm gonna have to take you in for this!" he said sighing as I sat down glaring at the floor.

"But I didn't _drink_ anything!" I lied.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "You still supplied it!" he said before putting his head in his hands. "God Cassie what am I going to do with you, you were doing so well why have you let yourself slip?" he asked.

I did feel a tad bit guilty; Lestrade had always looked out for me, always letting me off lightly. I suddenly wanted to shoot Sherlock for putting me in this position.

"Technically that was me, I'm sorry Inspector... I was just trying to cheer Cassie up," Maria said silkily. She had refused to leave, bless her though it was all technically her fault.

Lestrade sighed, "I'll let you off with a warning Maria, but if this happens again I will have to take you both in, goodnight..." he said before leaving.

When he was gone I sighed a breath of relief, "Damn I need a cigarette," I muttered before grabbing the pack. I didn't bother to stick around to hear Maria complaining about my health.

* * *

The night was cold as I shivered into my coat which I had managed to grab and throw over my dress; it was also a very pretty night. If I didn't live in London I suppose it would be one of those nights when the stars would be out, the moon however did cast a lovely eerie shadow upon the buzzing city.

"Smoking's bad for you," a voice said from behind me.

Turning I saw Sherlock leaning against a wall; he was wrapped in a trench coat and was simply watching me.

"Piss off!" I spat at him before shivering slightly.

Sherlock sighed before taking a step towards me, "I know you hate me... but I just wanted you to know I loved your mother... and if she had told me instead of my brother things would have been very different..." he said honestly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night...?" I muttered though I couldn't help but feel the honesty in his words, he had saved my life twice now and he really didn't know that I existed.

Didn't I at least owe it to myself to give him a chance?

"Sleep is dull," he said in the same bored tone from before, I cracked a smile.

"Couldn't agree more!

Sherlock smiled, "Lestrade told me that you like to solve cold cases when you're bored... I was wondering if you would like to solve crimes with me and John?" he asked hopefully.

I raised my cigarette to my lips and took a long drag before watching the smoke dance around as I exhaled, "I'll think about it..." I said before leaving him outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Detective's Daughter****  
****Chapter Six**

* * *

**Hi guys here is tomorrow's chapter, I'm gonna be too busy to update tomorrow so here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

I had been in Baker Street for nearly a month now and was mostly ignored by the neighbours. Having a house party on your first night wasn't apparently _appropriate_ in an _elderly_ neighbourhood.

Mycroft had been quietly lately, but then I knew he was working on foreign affairs and would be spending endless hours at the office, though he would regularly check up on me as he had done the day after my party when he had told me off.

Meanwhile the other Holmes brother, the one who shared half my genetic coding had been oddly quiet as well.

It was enough to make a girl suspicious.

I had been thinking about his offer for a while now, and seeing as finding a job that wasn't working for Mycroft and wasn't numbingly boring, was harder than I had first anticipated it seemed like a good deal.

After much thought I finally abandoned my art supplies and gathered up the courage to visit my father, whom I would continue to refer to as Sherlock, and his faithful blogger John.

However the distinctive ring of gunshots stopped me in my tracks.

What was going on?

Filled with what Sherlock would later refer to as my 'reckless stupidity' I charged into 221B prepared to save the day.

However instead of stumbling upon a crime scene, I found my father sprawled on the sofa dressed only in a dress robe limply holding a gun.

"John I'm _bored_!" He whined not turning around.

I glanced over at the wall which had a mocking smiley face painted in a vicious yellow with bullet holes in the centre. So it would seem that we shared the same volatile personality when boredom was in the equation, interesting.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" I asked my arms folded over my chest.

Finally turning around Sherlock had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself. "The wall had it coming," he reassured me before sitting up. "What do you want?" He asked.

Sitting in a chair opposite him I frowned, I could deduce that he had not moved in a while nor had he changed meaning that he had not been offered a case in at least three days leading to boredom.

If unemployment was this frequent did I really want to have to deal with a moody detective?

"Why don't you _deduce_ my reason?" I suggested.

If we were anything alike I knew this would cheer him up, geniuses loved showing off!

Instantly Sherlock's ice blue eyes which were identical to my own in every way lot up as he scanned me.

"You are an artist and have been painting since ten this morning by the oil paint stains on your fingers; you've also been looking for work for the last month, however have been unsuccessful. The only person willing to offer you a job is my brother and you don't want to spy on me so you have come to take up my offer of being my assistant," he said fluidly.

A small smile crept onto my face; he really was as good as they said he was.

"Almost right, I have lots of jobs but they are all boring plus Uncle Mike suggested that solving crimes was a good alternative to my unhealthy habits," I drawled.

Sherlock nodded, "Said the same thing to me... You don't look like a drug addict," he mused.

"That's because I've been _clean_ for two months," I said calmly. "How are the nicotine patches?" I asked.

"Sufficient," he fired back.

We stood there silently reading each other for a few moments before the door opened to reveal John carrying some shopping from Tesco's.

"What the _bloody hell_ happened to the wall?" He demanded as he spotted the bullet holes, he turned to Sherlock who was still watching me.

"Apparently it had it coming," I said with a small smile. "Hi John," I greeted with a smile; John had been helping me look for colleges during the last few weeks. He was a very sweet guy.

The ex-army doctor looked ready to explode however calmed down when he saw I was there. "Oh hello Cassie, staying long?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Can't I am having lunch with Molly," I said, "Nice seeing you both, call me of you have a case," I said before leaving the flat.

* * *

The wind whipped around my hair as I walked down the street; I was meeting Molly at a pretty little cafe in the city centre. It had been a while since I had seen her. "Cassie over here," the older woman called, I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who she was sat next too.

Jim, the mystery man from my party had his arm draped around Molly's shoulder. An angry surge of jealousy burned in my veins before I pressed it down, what was happening to me?

Forcing my face into a calm mask I smiled politely, "Hi Molly, who's this?" I asked.

I could tell that he recognised me, but I would not give him the satisfaction. "Jim Brooke," he purred, his accent wasn't Irish anymore, more of a common London dialect.

Strange I could have _sworn_ it had been Irish.

Faking a smile I shook his hand cautiously, I didn't trust the man before me for one second. "Cassie Grey," I said coolly before turning to Molly, "Have you already ordered?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah got you your usual spiced caramel latte," she said.

Again I smiled politely, my heart broke for Molly, she was so obviously into this man and he had tried to come onto me a girl four years younger only a few weeks ago.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, I could feel Jim's heated gaze upon me and it was making me uncomfortable.

Molly smiled sickly at Jim, "Oh he works in IT... We became fast friends and then one thing led to another..." She stopped herself with a school girl giggle.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"_Office romance_," Jim chimed in smiling at her; anyone with a good pair of eyes could tell that it was fake.

My protective side screamed at me to do something, Molly was going to get hurt at the end of this.

"Table three?" The woman behind the counter called,

"Ooh that's us, I'll get it," Molly said.

Once I was alone I dropped the act, "Ok who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with Molly?" I demanded in a hushed whisper.

His dark eyes burned into mine, they reminded me of a wolf's eyes before it attacked. "Jealous?" He asked, his voice slipping into a teasing Irish lit.

He was _mocking_ me, he knew I was confused and he was _bloody mocking me_!

I frowned, "I don't get _jealous,_ besides you're a _creep_ so I will repeat myself what are you doing with Molly?" I growled.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "You _are_ jealous, I _like _Molly she's sweet... It could have been _you_ but you turned me down..." He purred a predatory look in his eyes.

I refused to react, "if you hurt her-" I began to threaten,

"You'll what kill me?" He asked, "Don't be so _dull_ Cassie, I at least thought _you_ were interesting..." He purred.

Oh how I _hated_ the man before me.

However before I could respond with some witty comeback Molly returned carrying the drinks. We talked for half an hour about petty mundane things like how work was and how Molly ha to work extra time.

Luckily Jim got a phone call telling him he was needed, finally ridding us from his presence.

When he was gone I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how flushed Molly looked after he kissed her cheek, "I don't _like_ him," I said folding my arms. "There is something _off_ about him!"

Molly shot me a sulky look, "Oh don't be like that, he's really sweet and really smart," she defended.

Again I rolled my eyes, "Molly he was at my house warming party, he tried to get off with ME!" I finally blurted.

Two things happened after that, first Molly's eyes filled with tears and second she screamed at me for always spoiling everything before leaving the cafe.

After I had paid the bill I made my way back to Baker Street when I received a text:

**Got a case, come to Baker Street if convenient ****  
****-SH**

Just what I needed a wonderful distraction to take my mind of my fight with Molly,

**And if not convenient?**

**-CG**

**If not convenient come anyway**

**-SH**

I couldn't help but smile at that, it was something I would say. Quickly hailing a cab I proceeded as quickly as I could to Baker Street.

* * *

"Ah Cassie, what do you make of this?" Sherlock asked as soon as I walked through the door.

He was holding a police photograph of a dead body in a forest. Frowning as I took the photo from him I quickly scanned it before shooting him a side glance, "Are you serious _this_ is what you called me over for?" I asked.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Problem?" he asked in the same tone Mycroft used whenever he thought I was being obvious. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I already solved this for Lestrade..." I said handing it back to him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes and now I am asking you to explain why you don't think the wife is the killer," he said in a bored tone. "I need to make sure you are _qualified_ to be my assistant," he explained.

No such thing as family guarantee then.

I shot him my most sassiest look I could muster, and trust me even Mycroft would be proud of this look. Snatching the photo back I flexed my shoulders before firing into full bitch mode.

"He was strangled from behind by a thin chain most likely belonging to a woman which would lead to the obvious conclusion that the wife was the killer because she owned a necklace fitting that profile. However the strangulation did not kill him. He has hickeys on his neck but they were not left by his wife, he had a lover, his wife found out and tried to kill him for his betrayal however lost heart and left him. The lover did not know that he was married and in an act of jealous rage finished what the wife started killing Mr Hewett and framing the wife," I explained.

"You can tell she's your daughter that was amazing Cassie!" John said as he walked into the room.

He was dressed in one of his jumpers and was preparing to meet his current girlfriend Sarah, unfortunately she was not as into him as he was her.

I smiled shyly, it was still weird to think as Sherlock as my father. The detective also smiled, "Yes, you are perfect for the role of my assistant," he said proudly.

"Yeah well..." I said awkwardly however my words were cut off when an explosion from across the street caused glass to cascade around us.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**I really like this chapter, Jim may seem out of character but he needs to be for this chapter. Hope you like. **

* * *

"Hi Mycroft," I sung as I walked into the flat and saw him sitting opposite Sherlock, I was still pissed at him for lying at me but he was still my favourite Uncle. Looking up Mycroft smiled at me, he still looked tired and over worked but other than that he looked good.

"Hello Cassie how was your jog?" he asked indicating to my still wet hair from my shower I had just had after my morning jog.

Grinning as I sat down on the arm of one of the sofas I shrugged, "Boring as always... how's the diet?" I teased knowing that he was sensitive of his weight.

Mum had spent years trying to convince him that he was fine the way he was.

Mycroft pursed his lips like he always did whenever someone dared bring up his diet, "_Fine_," he said before shooting a glare at Sherlock who was sniggering.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked curiously, this was the first time I had seen Mycroft at Baker Street, I knew he had the place rigged and was probably pissed at me for getting drunk the other night.

Which wasn't really my fault, it was all technically Maria.

"I have a case for your father, however he is being stubborn and refusing to take it," Mycroft explained.

I spun around and stared at Sherlock, "_What_?" I asked stunned, "We haven't had a case in two weeks and you are _refusing_ one?" I asked momentarily glancing at the wall, "I _don't think the wall can survive anymore_ of your boredom!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Sarcasm is the _lowest_ form of wit Cassandra..." he muttered earning him a glare.

"Be careful Sherlock, she has Lizzie's temper," Mycroft warned a hint of a smile on his smug face as Sherlock's own paled.

I rolled my eyes; I wasn't as bad as my mother.

_ Mum was plain scary when she was pissed_.

"Where's John?" I asked noticing that the blogger was nowhere in sight.

"With Sarah," Sherlock answered in a bored tone, "And yes you were right in deducing that she is cheating on him, not that he will listen to either of us."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Never mind Dr Watson, this case is of _national importance_ Sherlock!" he said in a haughty tone. "Don't make me _order_ you."

I sniggered at the look of repulsion on Sherlock's face, "_I would like to see you try_!" he sneered back.

"Ok boys chill," I said calmly, "Now Mike why don't you tell me what this case is?" I asked. Unlike my father, I was willing to do anything to relieve myself of the boredom.

Mycroft smiled at me while Sherlock shot me a betrayed look, we watched as he stood up and picked up his violin. I knew that he was good at playing it; I had heard him at odd hours playing it beautifully.

However this time he was abusing the strings, most likely to annoy Mycroft.

Ignoring his brother Mycroft began to explain about the missing missile plans, "And you want us to track them down?" I asked excitedly. How could Sherlock pass this up it sounded fascinating I had always loved the serious stuff.

Mycroft nodded, "Yes," he passed me a file, "Here is all the information you'll need," he said before turning to Sherlock. "Think it over Sherlock," he asked before leaving.

Once he was gone I raised an eyebrow, "Sibling rivalry _really_?" I asked leaning against the chair. "You would rather be _bored_ than help your brother?"

Sherlock glared at me as he continued to butcher the sweet music he normally played, "Yes!" he said firmly as the door opened to reveal John. He looked rough probably from a long night on the sofa at Sarah's.

"Just met Mycroft on the stairs... what did he want?" he asked.

"Case," I said holding up the folder, "Which he," I pointed accusingly at Sherlock, "Refused to take because of some ancient brotherly feud."

John raised an eyebrow, "Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere," he said sounding relieved. Sherlock turned and opened his mouth but before he could deny anything his phone started to ring.

Irritably he whipped his bow down again, and placed it on the seat next to him before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Sherlock Holmes," he said into the phone.

I watched as his eyes twinkled for a second before a slight smirk settled on his lips, "Of course. How could I refuse?" he said happily before putting down his violin and pocketing his phone. "Lestrade. I've been summoned. Coming?" he asked looking between John and I. "If you want me too," John said.

"Of course, Cassie?" he asked glancing at me.

"I'll meet you there, I'm craving caffeine," I said messing with the cuff of my denim jacket. On his last visit Mycroft had confiscated my cigarettes because of the drinking so I had been curbing my cravings with coffee.

Sherlock nodded understandingly before rushing out the door quickly followed by John.

* * *

Relaxing into one of the plush black chairs that were next to a window I sipped my coffee and deduced random people off the street, I would meet the boys at Baker Street afterwards and they would fill me in.

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar Irish voice drawled spinning around I felt dread settle in as I stared into the mysterious dark eyes of Jim Brooke.

Placing down my coffee I growled slightly in annoyance, "What do _you_ want?" I asked not bothering to be polite. The man was _toxic,_ I could deduce that much, but he was also addictive.

There was something _alluring _about him and sometimes I would catch myself fantasising about him.

Not that I would admit it of course.

He was a player, and _Molly's_ boyfriend.

Sitting down opposite me Jim smirked, "Same as you, getting a coffee..." he purred. He wasn't bothering to mask his accent this time, I frowned. He was nearly impossible to read.

Though I could pick out a few things like: danger, wealthy and liar. What was annoying was that he knew I couldn't read him. "Problem?" he asked.

"You didn't have an Irish accent the last time we met," I stated refusing to play his little game. I would be lying if I said he didn't intrigue me, as much as I disliked him.

Smirking he placed down his coffee, "You're very observant," he noted. "And very pretty..."

I pursed my lips, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you!" I said coolly.

He raised an eyebrow before smirking, he had such beautiful eyes. They were as dark as black holes, and if I wasn't careful I would fall into them and never return.

_Bad Cassie _my shoulder angel snapped, _He's a bad man and Molly's boyfriend!_

"That's what I like about you," he purred.

"Yeah well take a hint and piss off, you're dating one of my best friends!" I snapped, "If you'll excuse me I'm busy..." grabbing my coffee I stood up to leave, however what he said next stopped me.

"You're Sherlock Homes' daughter aren't you?"

How the _fuck_ did he know that?

"Who wants to know?" I demanded defensively, the only people who knew that were Mycroft, mum, John, Sherlock and Maria.

Jim grinned, "I'm a big _fan_ of your father, could you introduce us?" he asked a glint in his eyes.

"Piss off!" I spat before turning on my heel, "If you excuse me I have more interesting things to do with my time then absorb your dullness!" I snarked.

As I turned to leave he grabbed hold of my arm, his black hole eyes boring into mine, "I'll be seeing you _very_ soon Cassandra Holmes..." he purred making me shiver.

* * *

When I got back to Baker Street I was confused as to why Sherlock, John and Lestrade were in my flat "What are you doing?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

All three jumped by my sudden appearance, "Jesus Cassie don't do that!" John said, I raised an eyebrow before noticing the unusual pair of trainers in my living room.

"What are they?" I demanded.

Sherlock handed me a pink IPhone, on the screen was a picture of the shoes in my flat.

"We have a puzzle to solve, otherwise there is going to be another bomb going off," he explained.

"_Another_ bomb?!" I asked feeling very confused.

"Yesterday wasn't a gas leak it was a bomb," Lestrade explained.

"_Shit_..." I whispered.

"Don't swear," Sherlock said distractedly as he continued to inspect the shoes, "It makes you sound less intelligent..." he added.

I rolled my eyes, "So what we thinking here?" I asked as John and Lestrade explained what had happened with the phone call and everything.

Suddenly the phone started to ring making Sherlock, who had been nose to nose with the shoes jump slightly. Answering the phone he answered softly, "Hello?"

I watched as Sherlock flicked the phone onto speaker, "Is it the bomber?" I whispered.

_"H-hello s-sexy," _a tearful voice replied through the speaker, I frowned if it was the bomber why was she crying? I glanced over to Sherlock I could see that he was thinking along the same lines as me. "Who is this?" he asked.

_"I've ... sent you ... a little puzzle ... just to say hi..."_

We all exchanged looks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

_"I-I'm not ... crying ... I'm typing ..." _came the instant reply, _" ...and this...stupid...bitch...is reading it out."_

Biting my lip I sat down on the sofa and watched the phone, which would explain why she was crying, she was a hostage. It was a clever idea I couldn't help but think, whoever it was could taunt us without actually revealing themselves.

"The curtain rises..." Sherlock said thoughtfully. We stared at him, what had he picked out from that?

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Sherlock said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, "No you know _something_ so share with the class Sherlock," I snapped.

"Fine, I've been expecting this for some time..." he admitted.

_"Twelve hours to solve my puzzle Sherlock..." _the woman sobbed, _"Or I'm going... to be ...so naughty!" _

With that the phone call ended, "Well that just spiced things up..." I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

After the phone call had ended Sherlock had announced that he needed to inspect the trainers more carefully so would need to use the facilities at Bart's so of course John and I had followed him.

Sherlock had brought the trainers to the lab and was putting on a pair of latex gloves as he inspected them closely.

Sitting on a the other side of the room I watched as he picked up the trainers and started to examine the laces carefully before peering at the shoes from all directions. It was very interesting watching him work, it was one of those moments when I could pin point the similarities between us.

I had inherited his child like enthusiasm when studying complex puzzles, however had my mother's impatience.

"Does anyone want some coffee?" I asked, the whole situation had been highly stressful and my cravings were back. I didn't want to admit my weakness so I covered it up with being polite. "Black two sugars," Sherlock said not bothering to look up.

I turned to John who offered me a smile, he had also been watching Sherlock work. "Er just milk please."

When I returned with the coffees Sherlock was sitting at a bench looking into a microscope beside him a computer screen showed that a scanner of some sort was running tests. John was wandering up and down on the other side of the bench.

* * *

"Here are your coffees," I said cheerfully before pulling out my sketch pad.

If we were going to be there a while I might as well do something fun. "Thanks," John said as he took them for me.

Sherlock was too deep in concentration to notice so John placed it next to him.

"So found anything yet?" I asked not looking up from my sketch.

The computer beeped indicating that the scans were done, "John could you pass me my phone?" Sherlock asked.

"Where is it?"

"Jacket pocket," Sherlock said not glancing up from his microscope.

I raised an eyebrow, he was wearing his jacket, lazy sod!

John sighed before fishing into Sherlock's pocket and slammed the phone down on the desk making me jump slightly, ever since the explosion I had been really jumpy which was unusual for me.

"Careful," Sherlock said angrily still not looking up.

"There was a text message from your brother," John said.

"Delete it."

Suddenly my own phone chimed,

**RE: BRUCE-PARTINGTON PLANS**

**Any progress on Andrew**

**West's death?**

**Mycroft**

I rolled my eyes of course he would text me if Sherlock didn't respond.

_Not yet, he's got another case _

_Something about bombs and hostages._

_Cassie_

Turning my attention back to my drawing I plugged in my headphones, I loved music it was amazing how it could dictate a person's mood. I was listening to 'Shameless' by Lissie, it was one of my favourite songs.

However my good mood was interrupted by another text from Mycroft.

**This is of NATIONAL IMPORTANCE**

**Cassandra make sure at least you**

**Make it a priority!**

**Mycroft**

Rolling my eyes I quickly text back.

_How's the root canal ;)_

_Cassie_

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk," Sherlock was explaining to John, "Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his pains. End of story. The only mystery is this: why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"

Again I rolled my eyes, "You're a dick..." I muttered, "Do you know how many people would die if those plans got into the wrong hands?" I asked.

Sherlock shot me a pointed look, "Then why don't _you_ go play Nancy Drew!" he snapped before turning back to his microscope.

I was about to retort when Molly came in, she was still pissed at me for what I had told her about Jim, "Any luck?" she asked Sherlock. She was trying her best to ignore me, which was plain rude seeing as I was right.

The bastard had flirted with me _today_!

"Oh yes!" Sherlock said triumphantly as he finally read the results.

Rolling my eyes I turned my eyes to the door before groaning in annoyance, Jim bloody Brooke was standing in the doorway yet again. He was dressed differently than this morning, he looked a bit smarter and had sorted out hair.

Also he had applied aftershave which I had to admit smelt really good.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise..." he said apologetically, I rolled my eyes, he was such a liar he knew we were here.

Molly beamed at him, "Jim hi," she said happily as she welcomed him into the room.

Was I the only one who didn't miss the slight smirk he threw at Sherlock?

Sherlock for the first time glanced over at her briefly, running his eyes down Jim's body making an instant deduction, then looked back into the microscope.

Molly unaware of Sherlock's dismissal of Jim started the introductions as Jim closed the door and walked over to her. As he passed me he sent me a wink which I rolled my eyes at in disgust.

Was he fucking serious?

"Jim this is Sherlock Holmes," Molly said excitedly.

Those black hole eyes fell onto Sherlock and he smiled, it was the kind of smile a lion might give a zebra before devouring it. Shivering slightly I edged closer to the wall. I didn't trust Jim Brooke one bit. "And er," Molly faltered looking over apologetically at John.

"John Watson," he supplied.

"And of course you've met Cassie," Molly said coolly shooting me a warning look, I arched an eyebrow in response before returning to my sketch so that no one would suspect how uncomfortable the man before me made me.

"How could I forget?" Jim said smoothly, his eyes looking me up and down before turning to Sherlock who was ignoring him in favour of his experiment. "So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me _all about you_. You on one of your cases?" he asked.

He had changed accents again, what was up with this guy, one minute he was Irish and the next London?

Was it some form of _identity crisis_?

Jim walked closer to Sherlock so that he was standing in front of me and behind Sherlock, his intoxicating scent invaded my nostrils making it hard for me to ignore him.

"Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance," Molly gushed making me want to vomit. He could see Jim's eye twitch slightly, curious.

Sherlock glanced up before muttering something that sounded like, "_Player..._"

Instantly Molly's face face and I mentally applauded him.

"Sorry _what_?" Molly demanded shooting me an accusing look, I raised my hands up in defence, Sherlock made his own deductions I hadn't even _mentioned_ Jim.

Raising his head Sherlock suddenly realised that he had spoken out loud, "Nothing," he said to Molly before smiling falsely at Jim who was watching him with those curious dark eyes. Why did he have to be so damned hot?

Wait I _did not_ just think that! _Bad_ Cassie!

"Erm Heya," Sherlock supplied.

Sniggering I glanced over at Molly, she looked furiously between me and Sherlock. It wasn't our fault we were not blinded so could see the truth. Jim edged closer to the table before 'accidentally' knocking off one my sketch pad.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said flustered as he quickly picked it up. I raised an eyebrow at him, _seriously_ did he just _seriously_ do that in front of _Molly_?

Sherlock also looked unamused as Jim walked back over to Molly, "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox, 'bout six-ish?" he asked Molly who nodded eagerly.

He placed a hand on her back before saying a soft "Bye,"

"Bye," she said through blushing.

Both Sherlock and I rolled our eyes as Jim said, "It was nice meeting you," he then turned to me and smirked. "See you around," he then quickly left.

Once he was gone Mount Molly finally erupted, "What do you mean he's a player he's with _me_!" she snapped.

Again both Sherlock and I rolled our eyes in an identical fashion, "I did try to warn you Moll-"

"SHUT UP CASSIE!"

I glanced over at Sherlock and John unsure what I had done wrong, holding up my hands I sank back against the wall. "And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you," Sherlock drawled. Even I had to admit that was a bit mean.

"Two and a half..."

"No three."

"_Sherlock_," John said warningly.

Molly looked between the two of us, angry tears burning in her normally happy eyes, "He's not a player... he's not... he said he loves me... why do you two have to spoil everything?!" she demanded.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off Cassie," Sherlock mentioned. "Also with that _level_ of personal grooming!"

John rolled his eyes, "Because he puts a bit of product in his hair? _I_ put product in my hair."

"You _wash your_ hair. There's a difference. No-no – tinted eyelashes; clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines; those tired clubber's eyes. Then there's his underwear," I explained blushing slightly.

Glaring at me Molly folded her arms over her chest, "What about his underwear Cassandra?" she demanded dangerously.

"It's not my fault it was visible!" I defended as I picked up my sketch bad and held up a post-it note which had been stuck to the bottom in a subtle manner. "If he was loyal to you Molly why would he leave me his number?" I asked.

Sherlock nodded, "... and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain," he said firmly.

Step to far father dear.

Molly stared at him for a moment, before turning on her heel and ran out of the room crying. The idiotic tactless man that he is, Sherlock looked confused at her reaction. Face palming I slid off the desk and sighed, "Well done Sherlock," I muttered before snatching my jacket and following Molly out of the room.

* * *

I found her crying in toilets, her makeup was running as she was curled up in a ball on the floor. Sighing I sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Molly..." I said not really sure what I was sorry for, it was one of those times where you apologise even if you haven't done anything wrong.

Glancing up with tear stains running down her face Molly stared at me for a few moments before asking in a broken voice, "Why does he have to be so cruel Cassie?"

Even though sentiment wasn't my forte I pulled the older woman into a hug, she needed one and as her friend it was my job to make her feel better.

"The truth hurts Molly... I'm sorry, I promise each time he's made a pass at me I've told him to piss off," I said unsure if that was appropriate or not.

Molly laughed, "Thanks Cassie... I wish your mum would wake up... she always gave me the best advice..." she said sadly making me scoff,

"Gee _thanks_ Moll," I teased.

Her eyes widened, "Sorry I didn't mean..."

Laughing I pulled her in for another hug, "I know I was teasing, now come on let's get you sorted out," I said.

* * *

When I got back to my flat I couldn't help but feel nervous, someone had literally already broken in here, what was to stop them from doing it again? I needed a dog or something fierce to attack them if anyone dared doing again.

But then again with British law the dog would be put down if it harmed anyone. Even if they did deserve it. Making myself a cup of tea I began to read through the file that Mycroft had sent me.

I was planning on popping down to his office later so that I could be properly briefed, as much as I acted like I couldn't care less about his offers of me working for him, the whole secret agent thing sounded really exciting.

However I didn't want to be looked down on because my Uncle had got me the job, I wanted to get the job because I had earned it.

Unfortunately that meant finishing _A levels_.

Suddenly my phone beeped, glancing down I smiled when I saw that it was from John.

**Sherlock is forcing me to take on**

**Mycroft's case, fancy helping **

**A man out?**

**JW**

Grinning I quickly text back,

_Meet me at Mycroft's office_

_In twenty minutes._

_Cassie_

Quickly getting changed out of my sun dress and into a pair of dance pants and a form fitting AC/DC bad tee I tied my hair into a pony-tale before going to meet John.

* * *

It had been a while since I had been to Mycroft's office, the last time had been when I was ten years old and he had reluctantly agreed to babysit me while my mum was at work. Let's just say when I get bored things get destroyed and I was grounded for two weeks afterwards.

John who for some reason was wearing a jacket and tie, was sitting in a chair next to me which was opposite Mycroft's desk.

The office said a lot about Mycroft's character, it was very imposing and snobbish.

"Why are you nervous, it's only Mycroft?" I asked.

John shot me a look, "If you promise not to repeat this... but the man _terrifies_ me..." he admitted making me laugh.

"Ah don't be scared of Mike he's a teddy bear," I said as the door opened and Mycroft walked in reading through a report.

"John, Cassie. How nice. I was hoping you wouldn't be long," he said not glancing up, John politely stood up as Mycroft walked across to the desk, still looking at the report I however leant back into my chair and rolled my eyes.

Was I the only Holmes who wasn't rude?

"How can I help you?"

He walked straight past us and placed the report down on the desk and imperiously waved a hand in John's direction to signify that he could sit down again.

Again I rolled my eyes, Mycroft wasn't the bloody Queen as much as he _was_ a drama queen.

"Thank you," John said quickly as he sat down, "Um, well, I was wanting to ... um, your brother sent me to collect more facts about the stolen plans, the missile plans..." he explained.

Snorting I smiled at John, "Mike already knows that John, he asked me to take up the case," I said.

Mycroft's hand rose to his mouth, he was in pain, mum _had_ warned him about eating all that sugar.

"What would be really useful is the facts that you left out of the report," I said calmly, I had slipped into a professional mode, John glanced at me confused before back at Mycroft who smiled. "Well at least I can always rely on you Cassandra," he said before leaning back into his chair.

"You want to know about the dead man?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Uh, twenty-seven; a clerk at Vauxhall Cross – er, MI6. He was involved in the Bruce-Partington Programme in a minor capacity. Security checks A-OK; no known terrorist affiliations or sympathies..." he reeled off the information, I could tell his mouth was hurting him and I couldn't help but feel sorry for his PA and the rest of his staff, he was going to be really bratty.

Nodding I mentally stored the information while John wrote it down.

"Last seen by his fiancée at ten thirty yesterday evening."

"Right. He was found at Battersea, yes? So he got on the train?" John asked.

"No," Mycroft and I said simultaneously.

"What?"

Deciding to be nice seeing as Mycroft was obviously in pain I explained to John, "He had an Oyster card ..." as Mycroft lifted a hand to his mouth again.

"... but it hadn't been used," Mycroft finished shooting me a glare.

"Must have bought a ticket."

"There was _no_ ticket on the body," he said lowering his hand.

"Then how-"

"Then how did he end up with a bashed-in brain on the tracks at Battersea? That is the question – the one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to," he drawled before glancing at me. "And now my hopes rest on a seventeen year old and an ex-army doctor because my brother is being childish..." he muttered.

"Oi I've sold _loads_ of your little problems!" I defended.

Mycroft smiled, "And yet you continue to refuse to work for me," he said making me roll my eyes.

"_Dull_!" I sang.

Chuckling Mycroft leant back into his chair again, "You really are your father's daughter," he said softly before turning to John, "Don't let me down Dr Watson, there _are_ lives at stake..."

* * *

As we got back to Baker Street I had explained the majority of my theories to John, "We should probably start in the morning, no matter what Mycroft says there are lives at stake with the case Sherlock is currently involved with and he will need our help even if it is just to talk his ideas at us," I explained.

"You're really close to Mycroft aren't you?" John asked as we walked up the stairs.

I nodded, "He practically helped raised me, he helped my mum out a lot and was the dad I never had... even if he annoyed the hell out of me... I owe him my life..." I admitted.

John raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked and then blushed at seeing the look on my face, "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want too..." he said quickly.

Shrugging I stopped walking, "After my best friend Robbie died I was a mess... Robbie had always been more than a best friend to me, I was in love with him and when he died a part of me died with him, I didn't want to live without him. After his death I kind of fell off the wagon, I started doing drugs and getting into trouble with the police. One day I just got so sick of living I tried to overdose... Mycroft walked in and managed to get me to hospital in time... he then convinced my mum that I needed help and sent me to rehab for a year... my mum was ready to give up on me but Mycroft was always encouraging, he helped me get my life back and I can never repay him for that..." I explained.

"Shit Cassie I had no idea..." John whistled, "That's why you drink so much coffee, you're substituting it for your cravings?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's not something I'm proud of..." I said quietly. "But it made me who I am and it made me stronger..."

John nodded as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "If you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here," he said making me smile. "And thank you for trusting me with this..."

"No problem," I said feeling awkward. I didn't do sentiment. "Come on Sherlock will probably start shooting the wall if we leave him alone long enough..."

As we walked into the flat we saw Mrs Hudson looking flustered as she rushed past us, "It's one of the deadliest poisons in the world!" Sherlock exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen. "Wanna explain?" I asked placing down my bag, "We just got in."

"Carl Powers," Sherlock said irritably.

"Oh, wait, are you saying he was murdered?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, "Remember the shoe laces?" he asked.

"The boy suffered from eczema. It'd be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns." Sherlock explained.

My eyes widened, "Oh I _love_ clever murders..." I said before blushing, "Sorry not really appropriate..."

Ignoring my little input John stared at Sherlock, "What – how-how come the autopsy didn't pick that up?" he asked making Sherlock roll his eyes.

"It's virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it," he explained as he walked over to the computer and began to type something on his laptop. "But there were still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet."

I nodded understandingly, "That's why he had to get rid of them, they were the only piece of evidence that linked him to the scene!" I said excitedly.

Sherlock grinned at me.

"So how do we let the bomber know?" John asked.

"Get his attention ..."

I glanced down at my clock, "We need to stop the clock..." I said adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"The bomber kept the shoes all these years..." John began,

"Meaning he is our bomber we know..." I finished with a maniac grin.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

Sitting cross legged on the floor I realised I was twitching, "Cravings..." I muttered whenever my cravings made an appearance I would either get really moody or hyper. "Nicotine patches second draw," Sherlock said still watching the screen.

"Mycroft will be mad at me I'm supposed to be going cold turkey..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes well you're annoying me and that could affect a case so just take the bloody things!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes before going over to the draw.

As soon as the patches were on I began to calm down as the addictive substance hummed through my veins. Sighing in relief I closed my eyes before leaning against the wall.

The pink phone started to ring making me snap my eyes open, as Sherlock answered it. A hint of a smile fell onto his lips as he asked the woman where she was.

After informing Lestrade of the woman's location he turned to, "You should probably get some sleep before you hurt yourself," he said.

I nodded hesitantly before leaving the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Nine**

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Only own Cassie, Lizzie, Maria and Robbie.**

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Make you mine- Lenka**

* * *

Two days had passed since I had last seen either John or Sherlock, Maria had been round and told me about her latest boyfriend who was from America and was planning on taking her to meet his parents in the summer and I had had plenty of visits from Mrs Hudson.

Sitting in my living room finishing the final touches to one of the pieces I was doing for one of my mum's friends, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I had allowed Mycroft's case to slide.

_**Hey ;)**_

Glancing down at the unfamiliar number I frowned,

_Who is this?_

I didn't like anonymous texts they made me uneasy, especially since my flat had been broken into. Mycroft had assured me that they were tracking down whoever did it.

_**Jim from IT... hiii :)**_

Groaning I couldn't help but admire the nerve.

_What the fuck do you want?_

_**Molly broke up with me :'(**_

I raised an eyebrow,

_And I'm supposed to care?_

_**I thought maybe you would like to **_

_**Get a coffee or something?**_

Sighing I put down my paintbrush and changed the radio station, couldn't the man take a hint that I wasn't interested?

_Piss off_

Washing my hands free of paint I could hear Sherlock's violin playing through the roof, Mycroft had told me that he liked to play when thinking. It annoyed me that neither had asked me for my opinions on the case, seeing as I was Sherlock's assistant.

But then I didn't really care, I would be sorting out Mycroft's case soon anyway.

_**Please I'll pay ;)**_

_You don't give up do you?_

_**Not on the pretty ones ;)**_

_Can't busy_

_**Are you helping Sherlock with one of his cases?**_

_No, my Uncle so piss off _

_**But I like talking to you *pouty face***_

Rolling my eyes I walked over to my bedroom and started to get changed, if I was going to do this case properly I needed to look professional. Getting changed into a silk shirt and a black pencil skirt and Jimmy Choos I brushed my hair into an elegant bun before applying make up to make me look older than my seventeen years.

I then tucked my gun underneath my jacket before smirking into the mirror.

I looked like my mother.

_Yeah well I'm working_

_**Maybe I could help you?**_

Looking down at the text I sighed, John was too busy helping Sherlock and I had never liked working alone. What harm could it possibly cause? Jim had seemed intelligent enough and worked for IT, so he could possess possible useful skills.

_Fine but you have to act professional!_

_**Where shall I meet you? **_

Quickly texting him the address I pocketed my phone before leaving.

* * *

Jim was already waiting for me when I reached Andrew West's flat, and boy did he scrub up well! He was dressed in a Westwood suit, his hair slicked back and he was even wearing a tie.

Quickly schooling my features so not to show that I had been checking him out I smiled at him politely, "We are investigating into Andrew's death," I explained to him, "So _don't_ fuck this up!"

He shot me an offended look as he stuck his hands into his pockets; he looked irresistible and more relaxed in the suit. "Don't worry darling, I'll behave..." he sang, his Irish lilt teasing me once again.

Rolling my eyes I gestured for him to follow me as I knocked on the door. The door was opened by a blond woman a few years older than Jim, "Can I help you?" she asked looking at us sceptically.

Jim offered her a small smile, "Yes we worked with your fiancé," he said in a voice that commanded respect, instantly the woman- Lucy I think she was called nodded and welcomed us inside.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as we sat down in the living room.

"That would be great, two sugars please," I said in my 'professional' voice.

"None for me thanks," Jim said. Once she had left the room he shot me a flirty grin, "How am I doing?" he whispered making me roll my eyes.

"Where'd you get the suit?" I asked, "It looks good on you..." realising what I had just said I blushed, "I-" however before I could save myself Lucy returned with the mugs of tea.

Jim was smirking like a cat that had got the cream.

Quickly schooling my features I turned to Lucy, "You know why we are here don't you?" I asked trying to give off the same intimidating aura as Jim. It was amazing how he could just sit there, his legs slightly crossed and at the same time look like the Prince of Hell.

Lucy nodded, "Your bosses think Westie got rid of the plans," she whispered her eyes full of fresh tears. "He wouldn't. He just _wouldn't_."

Jim and I shared a look; she had a lot of faith in her dead fiancé, but sometimes the ones closest to us kept deadly secrets. "Well, stranger things _have_ happened," I said thinking about all the shit that had happened in the last few weeks.

Glancing up Lucy shot me an angry look as she wiped away her tears, "Westie _wasn't_ a traitor. It's a horrible thing to say!" she defended fiercely.

"What my partner meant to say Miss Harrison is that-" Jim began to explain however she cut him off,

"That's what his bosses think. You all think he stole the plans!"

Jim nodded I watched him with fascination; he was very good at pretending to care about the woman crying opposite us, "He was a young man, about to get married. He had debts..." he explained, however yet again she cut him off and this time it sparked a reaction.

I subtly took hold of his hand to stop him doing something explosive.

I'm not sure why I did that, but my instincts were kicking in.

"_Everyone's_ got debts; and Westie wouldn't wanna clear them by selling out his country!"

Placing down my saucer I offered her a small smile, "We know Lucy, can I call you Lucy? We worked well with Westie; he was a good friend of ours. But you have to understand that we have to look at this from all angles in order to find out what happened," I said softly. "Now can you tell us anymore about what happened that night?" I asked.

Wrapping her arms around herself she nodded, "We were having a night in, just watching a DVD..." she explained.

_Dull _I thought I could tell Jim was thinking the same thing as he began to drum his fingers against his knee.

"He normally falls asleep, you know, but he sat through this one. He was quiet..." she explained, her eyes glazed slightly as she remembered the night. "Out of the blue, he said he just had to go and see someone."

Frowning Jim leant back against the sofa, "And you have no idea who?" he asked his dark eyes running her up and down searching for any trace of a lie or anything to help us.

Lucy shook her head before she started to cry again.

After spending five minutes consoling the distraught woman I decided we had collected all that we could on the case, as she was showing us out a cycle courier who was walking along the pavement towards the house stopped wheeling his bike as he stared at us.

"Oh, hi, Luce. You okay, love?" he asked, obvious family member they had the same nose and eye shape.

"Yeah," she said offering him a smile.

Jim and I stood silencing watching the exchange; there was something suspicious about this man. He seemed to be nervous around Lucy like he was hiding something.

"Who are they?" he asked looking between Jim and I.

"Cassie Grey and my colleague Jim Brooke," I said softly my eyes deducing him instantly. "We worked with Andrew."

Fear sprang in the man's eyes before he quickly masked it.

"This is my brother, Joe," Lucy said to us before turning to her brother, "They're trying to find out what happened to Westie, Joe," she explained.

"Well, tell 'em to get off their arses, will you? It's bloody ridiculous." He snapped, I glanced at Jim, his face was unreadable but I could tell he was thinking the same as me.

This Joe was hiding something, and being the Nancy Drew that I was, I was gonna figure it out!

"We'll see what we can do," Jim drawled, nodding Joe turned and placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder for a moment before wheeling his bike inside the house. I cleared my throat before stepping closer to Lucy.

"We will find out what happened Lucy, you have my word on that," I promised before turning to leave with Jim.

"He didn't steal those things, Miss Grey, I knew Westie. He was a good man," she called after us tears streaming down her face; "He was _my_ good man!"

* * *

As we got into a cab Jim smirked next to me, "How did I do?" he asked watching me like a child waits for a teacher's approval over their work. Chuckling slightly as I leant back into the seat I looked him up and down, "Are you sure you work in IT?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well the way you handled that situation back there was interesting, you knew how to act all impressive and gave off the aura of a man in charge. You are too young to have been a boss before your IT job so that leads me to think that you don't actually work in IT. Also I can't read you like others," I explained.

Jim smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Clever deduction..." he mused."And I wouldn't want to ruin the mystery!" he flirted.

Shrugging off his arm I snorted, "It would make me feel _safer_, how the hell did you get my number anyway?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was flirting with me and I still wasn't interested.

Sure I enjoyed his company but he had played Molly and I wasn't about to forget that the few things I had managed to deduce him. "We should do this again sometime," he said. "We make a good team."

"I suppose we do, I need to check out the train track where Westie was found tomorrow, you can come if you want... I enjoyed your company," I admitted.

Jim smirked, "Great I knew I would win you around sooner or later," he said boastfully making me roll my eyes. Who the fuck did he think he was, God's gift to women?

"Get over yourself Jim," I said coolly, "I'm only asking you coz John is busy with Sherlock."

He raised an eyebrow making me giggle, "NOT IN THAT WAY!" I said quickly, "Eww that is gross on so many levels..."

"Why?"

"Because Sherlock's my _dad_..." I said before I could stop myself, but then Jim already knew.

Luckily the taxi had pulled up outside Baker Street before I could embarrass myself further, "I'll text you the time and details tomorrow..." I said before quickly leaving before I did something would regret.

* * *

John and Sherlock were busy researching when I walked in, "How's the case going?" I asked as I pulled up a chair. I might as well make myself useful. Also it would be a welcome distraction away from a certain annoying IT worker.

"Solved two more of his little puzzles... he slipped up on the last one... he repeated himself..." Sherlock explained before looking up and noticed my formal attire."How was investigating?"

Smirking at the guilty look on John's face I leant back against the wall as John quickly began to apologise, "Oh God I'm so sorry Cassie," however I waved him down.

I didn't like it when people apologised for silly things. "It's ok I understand John, you were tied up in this.

"I have my suspicions what happened just need some evidence tomorrow and then it should be done with," I said casually as I glanced at the papers on the table. "Researching Carl Powers classmates?" I asked.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, everyone checks out..." he said bitterly.

"Maybe the bomber was older than Carl?" John suggested.

"Has the bomber told you anything about Carl?" I asked as Sherlock explained what had happened since we had last spoken.

Nodding I leant back into my chair, "Well I think we can rule out the theory that the bomber was older, kids don't tend to bully older kids. It is more likely that he is younger," I said.

Sherlock beamed at me, "Brilliant," he said proudly.

"So why's he doing this, then – playing this game with you? D'you think he wants to be caught?" John asked.

I nodded, "Sounds like it... he likes the attention Sherlock is giving him..." I muttered.

"I think he wants to be distracted," Sherlock muttered.

John laughed humourlessly, before getting out of his chair and headed towards the kitchen, "I hope you'll be very happy together!" he said sarcastically.

Both me and Sherlock shared confused looks, "What?" Sherlock asked.

John turned back furiously before leaning his hands on the back of his chair "There are lives at stake, Sherlock – _actual human lives_… Just - just so I know do you care about that at all?" he demanded.

"John you know that it is taught when you are becoming involved with these sorts of things that it is better to be detached then getting emotionally involved. Emotions will cloud judgements," I explained remembering what my psychology teacher had told us.

Sherlock nodded, "Will caring about them help save them?" he asked irritably.

"Nope,"

"Then I will continue not to make that mistake!"

Suddenly my phone bleeped distracting me from their little domestic, it was from Mycroft.

_**Any progress?**_

_**Mycroft**_

_Yeah talked to the fiancé today,_

_She doesn't think he stole them._

_I have a theory but going to do some_

_Digging tomorrow._

_Cassie_

_**Good, who was that man who accompanied**_

_**you?**_

_**Mycroft**_

I rolled my eyes, of course Mycroft _knew_ about Jim.

_No one of importance Uncle M, _

_Cassie_

_**Didn't look like it Cassandra, he had his arm**_

_**Around you!**_

_**Mycroft**_

_Can we not do this now Uncle M, kind of busy _

_Trying to save lives here to worry about your_

_Paternal instincts. And please don't spy on _

_Him, Jim isn't that bad._

_Cassie._

_**I'll be the judge of that **_

_**Cassandra.**_

_**Mycroft**_

Rolling my eyes I pocketed my phone before turning to Sherlock and John, "I've disappointed you?" Sherlock asked. I knew that look; it was the same look I used to wear whenever Robbie and I had an argument when I had said something that he didn't agree with.

Still smiling angrily at him John answer made even me shiver at his use of sarcasm, "That's good – that's a good deduction, yeah!"

"Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes _don't_ exist, and if they did, _I wouldn't be one of them_!" Sherlock snapped back.

Unable to stop myself I said, "That's not true Sherlock, you've saved my life twice... that makes you a hero in my eyes..." he looked at me for a moment before turning away unsure how to answer that and to be honest I didn't blame him.

Luckily the laptop binged ending the awkward silence which had settled around us.

"Excellent," Sherlock exclaimed as he picked up the phone and activated it. The phone sounded one short pip and a long tone, before a photograph appeared showing a river bank. "View of the Thames. South Bank – somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo," Sherlock explained before taking out his own phone, "You check the papers; I'll look online..." he said to John before realising that his blogger was standing with his hands braced on the back of his chair with his head lowered. "Oh, you're angry with me, so you won't help..."

John shrugged without raising his head.

"You are both acting like bloody children!" I snapped at both of them, "Like you said John there are lives at stake and being mad at Sherlock will not help them so pull yourself together man!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me, "How long?" he asked referring to my last cravings.

"This morning..." I admitted, the whole Andrew West investigation had distracted me long enough, but now they were slowly coming back and I was getting angry. "John go make her a coffee, if her moods are anything like mine I would rather not have the flat destroyed tonight..." he said.

Nodding John stuck the kettle on.

"How's Jim?" Sherlock asked as I played with my hands.

I raised an eyebrow, "Fine..." I muttered, "Still can't take a hint,"

Sherlock chuckled, "Should I have a word with him?" he asked, "That is what fathers do isn't it? Scare of unwanted suitors for their daughters?"

I joined him laughing, "Oh my God if you do that I will not forgive you!" I said through laughs. "That is just embarrassing!"

John came back in holding a mug of coffee, "Here you go, I put some honey in it because Sherlock used the last of the sugar in one of his experiments," he said as he handed me the cup.

Smiling I took it and drank in the hot liquid feeling the cravings evaporate, "This is actually really nice," I said honestly as we continued our research.

By about tenish I was struggling to keep myself awake, "Well I'm going to bed, call me if you need any help or anything," I said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sorry this one is a bit late I've been in hospital all day coz I had an operation. Still feeling a bit drugged. I have nearly reached the end of my pre-written chapters so updates will go to once a week after the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the interest this story has earned. It means a lot to me. **

* * *

Hands tucked into my pockets I looked around the train tracks with a mixture of thought and annoyance, the tube guard was standing next to me droning on about how selfish jumpers were. They weren't _selfish_; they were troubled people who thought the only way out was by ending it all.

However Andrew West was not one of these people, for there was no substantial evidence that he had jumped in front of that train. You didn't need to be a doctor or a forensic pathologist to realise that there was not enough blood on the tracks or any evidence of impact.

"Has any of the blood been removed?" I asked the guard interrupting his long tantrum about how his best friend had never got over hitting a man two years ago. He gave me a stern look before running his hand over his face, "No, there wasn't that much... did you say you were with the police Miss?" he asked eyeing me sceptically.

I nodded as I squatted down besides the tracks.

There was evidence of disturbance, however only so much to prove that the body had been flung down, not enough that would have been caused if he had been hid. "Scotland Yard," I said absentmindedly flashing a badge which I had swiped from Sherlock's flat last week.

The guard nodded as he leant back on his heels, "Bit strange there not being a lot of blood," a new voice said, turning around I saw Jim who was dressed casually standing behind me.

I suppressed a groan, what the bloody hell was he doing here?

He looked strange in just jeans and a shirt, still hot but somehow unordinary. "And who are you?" the guard demanded looking Jim up and down.

"Officer Brooke," he lied with a winning smile. "I'm with Officer Grey here," his eyes darted over to me almost daring me to argue.

Turning to the guard I smiled politely, "Thank you for your time Mr Daniels, you have been most helpful," I drawled making him blush. "Could you show us out please?" I asked.

* * *

Once I had left the track I headed towards the main road with every intention of leaving Jim behind, yesterday had been a one off; he was not my new partner! Jim however had other plans, and was quick to catch up with me.

"Hey slow down," he said as he grabbed hold of my arm spinning me around to face him. I had always hated being man handled, "What are you doing here?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest. "This is a _private_ investigation!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Darling we both know that isn't _quite _true otherwise you wouldn't have asked me along yesterday," he purred. That dangerous authoritative tone was back making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up alert. "Besides _you_ invited me."

Narrowing my eyes I bit my lip, he had me there.

Mycroft would have a go at me for that later when I found the plans and had the thief arrested, but I couldn't dwell on it now. "Yes well I am now asking you to _kindly_ piss off!" I snapped turning back to the road, unfortunately there was not a cab in sight.

Just my luck.

"Admit it Cassie, you've _enjoyed_ this," Jim drawled as he stood beside me. "You've enjoyed having me help you figure out this little puzzle because we're just alike you and I..." he purred making me shiver. "And you _fancy_ me," he said with a flirty grin.

"Arrogant arse!"

He chuckled as he snatched my wrist, "Your heart rate just increased and your pupils dilated," he explained. "All signs of _infatuation_ so why are you _still _fighting me _Cassandra_?" the way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

"Because I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU!" I snapped as a taxi finally came into view. "So take the hint Brooke and piss off!" I snapped before getting into the taxi and slammed the door before he could follow me.

* * *

_Know who your thief is__, send a squad pl__ease about to go in now. _

_Cassie_

_**Ah well done, I will need an address so I can send a team in. Did you have a lover's spat with 'Agent Brooke'?**_

_**Mycroft**_

_Piss off Mycroft!_

_Cassie_

Quickly sending him the address I looked around the street before finding the house I was looking form, the gun which was hidden under my jacket felt heavy but gave me courage.

Having a quick peep around to make sure that Lucy's brother what was his name again- Joe was it wasn't around. Once I was sure the house was empty I quickly picked the lock, (ok so I knew a few unorthodox skills) before sneaking into the house.

For a single man in his early thirties the house was remarkably quite tidy. All I had to do now was search for the plans and then get the fuck out of there alive.

Heading straight to the window I gingerly removed the curtain and smirked, there was all the evidence I needed. Fishing out my phone to text Lestrade, I suddenly froze. "I would put that phone away if I were you luv," Joe had returned.

Without turning around I raised my hands, "You know _who_ I work for and what _I_ am capable of, do not be an idiot as to underestimate _me_ Mr Harrison," I said calmly.

Out of the corner of my eye I knew he had a gun raised to me as he quickly closed the space between us and butted the barrel into my back. "Yeah well _dead_ girls don't say much do they?" he said shakily.

Finally turning around I watched as he regained control of his weapon, "Actually they tell quite a lot, especially when that girl happens to be the _daughter_ of Sherlock Holmes and the niece of the _British Government_," I said coolly before dropping a kick into Joe's shin making him drop the gun.

While he was momentarily in pain I punched him in the face sending him flying before looking for something to tie him up with.

My first mistake, as soon as my turned Joe recovered and managed to knock me to the floor with the back of his gun which he must have grabbed. Luckily there was not enough force behind the blow to knock me out.

"Why did you _kill_ Andrew West?" I demanded ignoring the sharp pain in the back of my head. Mycroft's team would be there shortly all I had to do was stall the man before me.

Joe's face crumpled, "I didn't _mean_ to it was an accident yeah!" he said quietly, he was still holding me at gun point so any sympathy I may have felt for him evaporated quickly.

"Oh and let me guess stealing the missile plans was also an _accident_?" I snapped.

"No..." he admitted looking down. "I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing's a great cover, right? I dunno – I dunno how it started; I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands – serious people. Then at Westie's engagement do, he starts talking about his job, I mean, usually he's so careful; but that night after a few pints he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans – beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and what-not. And there it was, and I thought ... well, I thought it could be worth a fortune..."

I made a disgusted noise.

"It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew..." he explained as a small sob escaped his throat. "We got into a fight didn't we and next thing I knew Westie was at the bottom of the stairs..."

"So you disposed of the body, staged Andrew's death and made it look like he had sold the plans... clever but not clever enough because my Uncle knows that _you_ are the one who has them!" I hissed.

Joe raised his gun again, he was still shaking. I knew he didn't want to kill me, but I could also spot the tell-tale signs that he was also very high.

There was no predicting what he was capable of.

"Like I said, dead chicks don't talk!" he said I closed my eyes and winced as a gunshot filled the room. However when no pain shot through my body I opened them again to see blood spilling out of Joe's shirt, a wide terrified look in his eyes.

As he crumpled to the floor I quickly stood up and looked around, there was no one around, well no one that I could see. Whoever had shot the gun had just saved my life and I was very grateful.

The door barged open and one of Mycroft's SWAT teams came swarming in. "Have you got the plans Miss Holmes?" the leader asked. I shook my head,

"No but they should be here somewhere, I don't think he was stupid enough to sell them..." I said as someone helped me up.

"Erm Miss Holmes your Uncle has asked if I escort you back to your flat," a young man around twenty two said. He was very handsome dark blond hair and hazel eyes.

I smiled; trust Mycroft to fuss about me.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked as I allowed him to lead me from the scene.

"Simon Oswald," he said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Simon I quickly made my way to my flat and only relaxed once the warmth of the hot water in my shower crashed over my aching body, today had been so stressful I was seriously considering taking Maria up on her offer of a spa weekend.

Once I got out I noticed that I had a text from Jim.

The bloody man was _still_ pestering me, what would it take to get the man to leave me alone?

I was half tempted to take Sherlock up on his offer of scaring the man away, the scenario made me smile as I pictured Sherlock deducing the shit out of Jim to make him leave me alone.

_**You busy tonight?**_

_**Jim **_

_Yes I have a date_

_Cassie _

_**Is that an offer because we both know y**__**ou don't ;)**_

_**Jim**_

_Creep!_

_**Should I pick you up at seven?**_

_Piss off!_

_**See you then ;)**_

Rolling my eyes I sank against the bedroom door, all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

But then a piece of me, the annoying piece that was thrilled and slightly addicted to danger begged me to get ready for this 'date'. I'm not superstitious but I won't lie, in that moment I kind of knew that tonight was going to be the night that my life drastically changed...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock plots or characters**

**Claimer: do own the original cases and my OCs **

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Raining- Of Verona**

**Soul 4 Sale- Simon Curtis **

* * *

"You look beautiful," Jim purred as he stood in the doorway of my flat, he was wearing another Viviane Westwood suit; this was darker than the last and made him look mysterious and a tad bit dangerous.

He looked out of place in my chaotic flat; he looked like he belonged on the streets of Monte Carlo sipping champagne. However I let none of these thoughts show on my face as I graced him with a raised eyebrow, I was dressed in a form fitting dark blue dress with my hair curled down my back.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased.

As we walked out of the flat we met John by the stairs, "Where you off too?" he asked looking Jim up and down. I could tell John didn't like Jim very much after what he had done to Molly but if going on a date with him was the only way to stop him pestering me so be it.

"Out," I said casually well aware that my arm was linked through Jim's in an almost intimate fashion. John raised an eyebrow; "With him?" he asked I could hear the disapproval seeping through his voice.

"Not _now_ Watson," I snapped before leading Jim out.

I was in no mood to be lectured by a man who could not tell that his girlfriend was having an affair.

"Is he always that over protective of you?" Jim asked as he helped me into the taxi, the air was crisp with a hint of a chill. But it was also peaceful, a certain calm before the storm.

I shook my head, "Nah I've only known him and Sherlock for two months... but I suppose with this bomber running around taking innocent people hostage John and Sherlock have been extra cautious about my whereabouts..." I explained.

Jim chuckled, "Bomber?" he asked.

The whole car journey was spent me explaining about Moriarty's brilliant and if not ridiculous game to get Sherlock's attention, "And what do you think of it?" he asked curiously his dark eyes watching me.

"I think it's a bit _desperate_," I replied making him laugh.

* * *

As we arrived at the restaurant Jim offered me his arm again, deciding to have a bit of fun I went along with it. The night progressed rather quickly and soon we were sharing a chocolate sundae.

"So are you Irish then?" I asked scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into my mouth. He nodded, he was watching me again, however I didn't feel scared like I had before, and more curious as to why he wanted to examine me.

"I grew up in Dublin yes, however my family moved to Surrey when I was ten," he explained. "How about you always lived in London?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah bit boring me... the only places I've been are France and Wales," I said with a small laugh.

"You could _never_ be boring, you're the most interesting woman in _all_ of London," he corrected.

Raising an eyebrow I leant back in my chair, it was my turn to watch him.

He confused me to no extent but yet fascinated me at the same time.

Sure I still disliked him after what he did to Molly, but there was something else there; something that was attracted to the hidden danger, the danger lurking behind those black hole eyes waiting to consume those who dared stare to long.

"And what makes me so interesting?" I asked softly.

"You caught _my_ attention," he drawled.

I raised an eyebrow, "That good then?" I asked.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop making me shiver.

Jim smirked,"Darling those who normally catch my attention usually end up _dead_..."

There it was, the hidden danger rearing itself, it was in that moment I realised that Jim Brooke was an illusion and the real man was making an appearance. The very nature of the conversation should have terrified me, but instead I smiled and was overcome with a sense of relief.

"Was that supposed to _scare_ me?" I teased.

Confusion flashed in his eyes for a second before he also smiled, "Yes but then you like danger don't you Miss Holmes," he purred. "You know who I am after all and still came willingly..."

"Actually, I only _just_ figured out who you were. You let yourself slip with the hint of Surrey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr _Moriarty_," I drawled. I was suddenly very thankful that I had brought some form of protection in my bag; a slim knife with a sapphire hilt was hidden in my bag.

Still smirking Jim took hold of his own spoon and scooped some of the ice cream into his mouth, his dark eyes never leaving mine as he did so. I knew he could kill me now if he wanted to, hell he could kill me now and make it look like an accident!

"What do you want with me?" I asked refusing to show any signs of fear.

"Like I said you interest me," he replied as if it was obvious.

I raised an eyebrow, "Bit dangerous for the man who _hides_ behind the curtain," I remarked. "Seeing as you know who _I_ am, it won't be long before Mycroft _or_ Sherlock get wind that I am with you..."

"They still think I'm _Jim from IT_," his voice changing into his London accent. "Though it amuses me that you haven't started begging for your life yet," he mused.

"You won't kill me."

"What makes you so sure?"

I smiled, "I _interest _you... and somehow I play into this game of yours. First guess is that you plan on kidnapping me and using me as the final hostage to lure Sherlock out into the open," I explained.

My heart started to speed up as I made these deductions. "This was all a test to see how dangerous Sherlock was to you, he's solved everything so therefore that makes him a threat so-" I trailed off.

"Very good," Moriarty mused as he folded his hands on the table. "I do _need_ to kill Sherlock, he can't be allowed to continue not with his talents... he could _ruin_ me... however I am willing to make a deal?" he proposed.

"Deal with the devil, oh I don't know I quite like my soul how it is Mr Moriarty," I replied in a sassy tone. Yes, this was how I dealt with the most dangerous man in all of London, I was gonna sass him out.

Moriarty shot me a dead pan look, "_Fine_ if you can live with the blood of your friends and family on _your_ hands..." he sang.

Ignoring the pounding of my heart I forced myself to look at him, "Go on," I challenged.

"I will spare the lives of your parents, John Watson, Maria Costello, Molly Hooper and Mycroft Holmes if you Cassandra Holmes, _willingly_ come with me," he said a slight hint of madness in his eyes.

"What would that entitle?" I asked.

However before Jim could explain a waiter came over and asked us if we would like anything else, noticing that my hands were shaking I quickly ordered a coffee. When the waiter left Jim continued to smirk at me, he knew that I would do _anything_ to keep my friends and family safe.

"You would be my 'live-in-one'" he explained. "You will help me with my crimes and in return _I_ will keep your friends and family safe..."

Playing with my hands I looked around the restaurant nervously, could I do this?

If I said yes I was practically selling my soul to the devil, but if I said no everyone I cared about would die. "Why should I trust you?" I asked.

Where the hell was that waiter with my coffee?

"I saved your life," he drawled before shrugging, "Well I didn't personally... _Sebby_ was the one who shot the bastard. But I did order him to protect you," he explained in a childish tone.

"Why waist your resources on lil ol' me?" I asked curiously.

"Because we're just _alike_ you and I, you _loath_ being on the side of the angels. You _crave_ adventure and the thrills that come with it and you know _I_ could show you the world and make your wildest dreams come true..." he purred.

I raised an eyebrow before laughing, the illusion of fear shattered. "Sebby?" I asked sceptically ignoring his bullshit speech.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Sebastian Moran my body guard and personal assassin!" he snapped. "Do we have a deal?"

The waiter finally arrived and I snatched the coffee out of his hands, once I had downed half of it I sighed. "Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"There is _always_ a choice."

Suddenly Jim's phone chimed, glancing down at the text message he smirked. "And I would think fast m'dear because daddy dearest wants to meet me," he sang as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me from my seat.

"Wait aren't you going to pay?" I asked.

Deep sighing Jim fished into his pocket and pulled out a £100 note. "Happy?" he demanded.

"Muchly," I said as he threaded his arm through mine and dragged me out of the crowded restaurant.

* * *

The pool was dimly lit when we arrived, "You don't have to keep dragging me it's not like I'm going to run away!" I muttered.

However Jim didn't realise me, instead he looked around the balcony before smirking.

A tall rugged looking man with dark dark blond hair appeared; he was holding a sniper rifle and had the appearance of someone with army training. "Ah Seb so glad you could make it, meet Cassie, she's my new _pet_," Jim called over in that annoying sing song voice of his.

"I don't think so!" I muttered before smiling at Sebastian, "What he means is, I'm his new housemate."

Sebastian turned and looked me over, "Ain't she Sherlock 'Olmes' daughter?" he asked.

"_How_ does everyone know?" I muttered.

Jim grinned, "Look after her for me, and remember don't shoot until I say so," he said before turning on his heel leaving me alone with the lone assassin.

Shivering slightly I glanced down at the pool below, "So er hi," I said nervously however Sebastian ignored me.

Which was a good thing I suppose for the doors to the pool swung open to reveal Sherlock?

"Oh dear sweet Lord..." I muttered as I placed my head in my hand.

What the fuck was Sherlock doing here and what the _fuck_ was he holding?

"Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for, hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from _this_," he said loudly before gesturing to the memory stick in his hand.

"Oh Sherlock you _idiot_!" I muttered.

Sebastian kicked me.

"Ow what the _fuck_ was that for?" I hissed.

"Shut your trap!" he snapped at me, "He ain't supposed to know you're here yet!"

Pouting I settled back against one of the chairs, it could be worse I suppose. I could be strapped to one of those ridiculous bomb jackets.

Suddenly another door opened, I felt my heart drop when I saw John walk out of the changing room. "Evening," he greeted. I watched as Sherlock stood motionless staring in utter disbelief at John, betrayal and hurt written clearly on his face.

"This is quite a turn out isn't it Sherlock?" John said in a monotone voice.

Surly _he_ _wasn't_ working for Moriarty?

Finally regaining control over his speech I watched as Sherlock wetted his lips before eyeing John like a wild animal, "John what the hell?" he asked softly.

"Bet you never saw _this_ coming," again with the monotone.

Suddenly something clicked, oh that _jammy bastard_.

As soon as we were out of here I was going to kill him, big scary sniper guy be damned!

Sherlock must have reached the same conclusion as I had for he had started to approach John, I bristled as Sebastian aimed his sniper, and he was _not_ going to shoot my dad!

As Sherlock began to remove John's jacket I sighed in relief when I saw that he was wearing one of those stupid bomb vests, at least he hadn't betrayed Sherlock.

Once my deal with Moriarty became light Sherlock would need at least someone on his side to stop him from killing _me_.

"What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?" John's voice shook as he looked at Sherlock, I could tell that he was trying and failing to mask his fear.

Scanning the pool area I wondered where Jim was hiding the sadistic bastard that he was. "Gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer."

I inhaled sharply as Sherlock's shout filled the room, "Stop it!" I could see that he was getting frustrated with the game now.

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him." John continued to parrot, "I can stop John Watson too..."

I felt Sebastian nudge me, "You have to go out there now boss's orders!" he whispered to me.

"What if I don't want to?" I whined.

He shot me a look, "_Don't make me shoot you_ Miss 'Olmes," he said in a bored tone.

Gulping I quickly made my way onto the poolside as John said, "And I could stop Cassie too," Sherlock spun around and I saw his face fall when he saw me standing in my dress on the poolside.

"Hi Sherlock..." I whispered my voice slightly trembling.

"Cassie," he whispered before shouting out, "Let her and John go they aren't part of this!" he shouted.

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, which was odd because I never cried. But seeing Sherlock so helpless and knowing that the only way I could help him was to sacrifice myself brought on the strange sensation.

"On the contrary_ she has everything to do with this_, don't you m'dear?" John/Jim said.

Wiping away a tear I stared around angrily, "This _wasn't _part of the deal Jim, let them go I accept!" I snapped.

"Accept what, Cassie what have you done?" Sherlock demanded as he ran towards me, he took me by the shoulders and started to shake me. "What deal?!" he demanded.

"Let go of me!" I snapped shrugging him off, "I didn't have a choice... he was going to kill you, mum, John, Mike everyone I've ever cared about!" I explained shakily. "Unless I went with him..."

Sherlock's face fell again as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're only seventeen you stupid girl why did you agree?!" he demanded, fear evident on his face making the tears run down my face again.

"Because sometimes you have to make sacrifices!" I snapped.

"Knew you would see it _my_ way," Jim's Irish voice filled with pool. "With the right motivation of course."

I watched as John and Sherlock's heads whipped around to where Jim was standing on the other side of the pool smirking his fucking head off.

"You _bastard _let them go!" I snapped.

However Jim ignored me, "Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ...?" he asked in a teasing voice at Sherlock as my dad reached into his pocket to reveal John's gun. "Or are you just _pleased_ to see me?"

Raising his gun Sherlock gave him a cold look, "Both!" he sneered.

"Sherlock don't he has someone with a sniper lurking around!" I warned.

Jim continued to smirk from the other side, "I would listen to your girl Sherlock, she worked out who I was quite quickly very clever of her..." he purred his dark eyes falling onto me making me shiver.

Sherlock pushed me behind him protectively, "And _who are you_?" he growled.

"Jim Moriarty... hi," he sang.

Yep I was definitely going to murder him.

"Also known as Jim from the hospital and your daughter's little helper on your brother's case," he drawled as he started to walk down the side of the pool towards us, completely unfazed by the gun pointed at him.

When Sherlock showed no sign of recognition Jim bit his lip, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh. Did I really make such a _fleeting_ impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather _the point_."

He turned to face Sherlock just as Sebastian's laser flickered over John's upper chest and on my head. Sherlock briefly turned his head towards John and then back to me, a questioning look on his face.

Jim had started walking again, an amused look on his face.

"Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty," he drawled. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see..." he explained before feigning surprise as if he had just discovered the connection, "_Like you_," he mocked.

"'Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister?'" Sherlock quoted as Moriarty continued walking smirking slightly as he caught what Sherlock was referring too. "'Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?'"

"Just so," Jim mused in a fake British accent to take the piss.

I rolled my eyes, "A _consulting criminal_, _really_?" I asked breaking the thick growing tension in the room. "Kind of brilliant..." I muttered as an afterthought.

Jim raised an eyebrow; "Only kind of?" he asked shooting me a puppy dog look.

I glared at him, "Oh I'm sorry do people _normally_ kiss your arse when you have their family and themselves at gun point?" I snapped.

"Usually yes," Jim said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, this man was pure impossible!

"No one ever gets to me, and they _never_ will," he declared proudly.

Arrogant sod.

"_I_ did," Sherlock said cocking his pistol.

"You've come the closest. _Now you're in my way_!"

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Yes you did."

"Yeah, okay, I did." He said shrugging making him look adorable, "But I've finished playing now Sherlock," he turned to me, he was closer now as he continued to walk hands in his pockets looking relaxed, and why wouldn't he be he held all the cards.

"I've shown you what I can do Cassie. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you and Sherlykins to come out and play and each time you pushed me away," he was standing before me now.

I could breathe in his intoxicating scent mixed with the chlorine.

"Leave her alone!" Sherlock growled, the gun still pointed at Jim.

Turning his head slightly there was something dangerous brewing in Jim's dark eyes, "Take this is as a friendly warning, back off or Cassie here will pay the price!" he growled before smiling. "Although I have _loved this_ – this little _game_ of ours..."

"People have _died_ Jim," I said quietly.

"That's what people _DO_!" he screamed the final word, his personality changing in an instant.

I saw it now, the monster which he kept hidden, this was the side of him that people normally saw, the monster, the murderer, and this was the last thing they saw before they died.

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see this.

I wanted it to be over.

I wanted to go home or to wake up from the nightmare.

"I _will_ stop you!" Sherlock said shakily, I could tell he was scared, he was scared what Jim would do to me. I suppose it wasn't too late for him to have some parental instincts after all.

"No you won't," Jim countered, he sounded calmer now.

Glancing over at John I saw that he was struggling to keep calm, "Are you alright?" I asked softly. If anyone was going to die tonight, it would be _me_. I would not allow Jim to destroy my new found family.

John lowered his gaze making me glare at Jim, what had he threatened to do to John if he spoke?

Walking past me so that he was closer to Sherlock, Jim grinned, "You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead," he said causally.

Refusing to specifically obey Jim's orders, John met Sherlock's eyes and he nodded once. I frowned as Sherlock took one hand off the pistol and held out the memory stick towards Jim. "How the fuck did you get that, it _should_ be with Mycroft?!" I demanded.

"Did you really think I would give up that case to spite my brother?" he asked shakily. "I solved it before you did, snagged the memory stick before you arrived and planted a fake one..." he explained making me groan,

"_Mycroft is going to murder me_..."

Keeping eye contact with Jim, Sherlock held out the missile plans "Take it," he said quickly.

Jim's face didn't change as he walked past John and me towards Sherlock, "Huh? Oh! That!" he said, "The missile plans!" he drawled out dramatically.

I take it back; Jim was the biggest drama queen I had ever met Mycroft had _nothing_ on this diva!

He took the stick from Sherlock's fingers and brought it to his mouth and kissed it, all while keeping eye contact with Sherlock. He then lowered the memory stick and looked at it, "_Boring_!" he sang, "I could have got them any time I was with Cassie yesterday."

He then nonchalantly tossed the stick into the pool.

Suddenly John raced forward and slammed himself up against Jim's back, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his chest. Sherlock backed up a step in surprise but kept the pistol raised and aimed at Jim while I stared wide eyed.

"Cassie, Sherlock _run_!" he shouted as he pulled Jim backwards.

I stared at Sherlock, _why _wasn't he running he _should_ be running.

I couldn't because of my deal.

Despite being in a compromising position Jim laughed, "_Good_! Very good."

My eyes jumped up to the balcony where I knew Sebastian was hiding, was John _trying_ to get himself killed?

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up!" John snarled savagely I could see the soldier in him now, the man who had walked away from Afghanistan the man who had seen terror on a daily basis but had fought anyway.

"Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets..." Jim drawled his eyes darting over to me.

Grimacing angrily, John pulled him even closer onto the bomb that it was sandwiched between them.

Jim scowled round at him, "They're so touchingly loyal. But, oops!" he grinned manically for a second at Sherlock, "You've rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson."

A new laser had appeared and was on Sherlock.

"Jim _stop this_, it's _me_ you want so just let _them go_. You _promised_ if I came willingly you would protect them!" I finally shouted, I didn't like where this new game was going.

Seeing the red dot now on Sherlock's head John let go and backed away his hands slightly raised. Jim glanced round at me for a split second before back towards Sherlock while brushing his hands down his suit to straighten it.

He gestured to it indignantly, "_Westwood_!" he snapped before sinking back into his cocky manner. "D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to _you_?" he asked.

"Oh let me guess, I get _killed_?" Sherlock answered in a bored tone.

"Kill you?" Jim asked before chuckling, "No your daughter has taken that out of the equations, I may do terrible things but I do always keep my word and I promised if she co-operates I will leave you unharmed..." he drawled. "But if you so much as _try_ and stop me leaving this pool with Cassie, I will _burn_ you. I will burn the _heart _out of you," he snarled.

Keeping his cool Sherlock continued to point the gun at Jim's head, "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one," he said calmly.

Jim smiled, "But we both know that's not _quite_ true..." he purred before looking down and shrugging. "Well I'd best be off, come along Cassandra," he said as he grabbed hold of my arm.

"What if I was to shoot you now – _right now_?" Sherlock asked as he raised the pistol higher.

"_Sherlock_," I warned, I was the only thing standing in between Jim and that bullet, and I didn't put it past the bastard to shove me in front of him like some form of human shield.

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face," Jim said not sounding to bothered, however the grip on my arm tightened as he opened his eyes and mouth wide mimicking surprise, before grinning at Sherlock. "'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really I would," he mused screwing up his nose, "And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long..." his eyes drifted up to where Sebastian was still hidden.

"As I am a gentleman and I trust you will stay true to your word, I will give you two minutes to say your goodbyes," he said to me before leaving the pool.

When he was gone I watched as Sherlock ran over to John and pulled off the jacket before throwing it as far away as possible. "You _can't_ go with him!" he said firmly.

I shook my head, "I _have _too, otherwise _everyone_ dies!"

A pained look filled Sherlock's eyes, "_Lizzie_ and Mycroft will never forgive me if I let you do this!" he said his voice cracking over my mother's name.

I smiled sadly,"I'm nearly an adult Sherlock, this might be the _last time_ you'll get to treat me as an adult... might wanna take it?" teased.

He returned my sad look before kissing me on my forehead. "I am so _proud_ of you Cassie," he said softly.

"As touching as this little scene is, we really need to go," Jim said he had re-appeared from the changing room.

Straightening my shoulders I offered Sherlock and John a brave look, "Look after mum for me..." I said shakily before walking over to Jim. However before I reached him Sherlock re-aimed his pistol, however this time it was aimed at the bomb.

My eyes widened in understanding.

Jim tilted his head, looking a little anxious for the first time since I had met him lifting his head he locked eyes with his Sherlock. Sherlock gazed back at him and Jim started to smile making Sherlock frown.

Closing my eyes I waited for the end, however the end never came instead the annoying song 'Stayin alive' by the Bee Gees filled with pool. Opening my eyes again I frowned and looked around for the source of the music.

Sherlock did the same before we realised that it was coming from Jim.

Briefly closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation, "D'you mind if I get that?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, please. You've got the rest _of your life_," Sherlock drawled.

I watched as Jim removed his phone and answered his phone, "Hello? ... Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" he asked. He mouthed 'Sorry' at Sherlock, who sarcastically mouthed back 'Oh, it's fine'.

I glanced over at John; our lives were literally in the hands of children.

Jim rolled his eyes as he listened to the phone, turning away from us for a moment, before spinning back around, his face full of fury, "SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted into the phone.

Both Sherlock and I frowned, what had made him so angry?

"Say that again, and know that if you're lying to _me_, I will find you and I will _skin_ you!" Jim continued his voice low and venomous he was truly scary in that single moment when the monster showed. "Wait," he commanded.

Lowering the phone he grabbed my arm before dragging me forward.

Sherlock watched us before glancing at the bomb jacket fretfully and adjusted the grip on his pistol as we approached. Jim stopped at the jacket and gazed down at the ground thoughtfully before lifting his eyes to Sherlock, "Sorry. Wrong day to die," he drawled.

"Get a better offer?" I asked however he ignored me as he brought the phone back up to his ear and started dragging me out of the pool area,

"So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes..." he said into the phone. His grip was firm on my arm as we walked outside.

I couldn't help but wonder who was calling him and what they had to offer.

Licking my lips nervously I tried to keep with Jim's pace. "Fine, I'll have someone arrange a meeting with you. Yes, I am a man of my word Williams... chow," as he ended the call he smirked down at me. "Sorry about that," he sang.

I rolled my eyes as we stopped outside an expensive looking car, "Get in!" he ordered. Sensing that he was in a bad mood I didn't argue and did as he said. Sebastian was in the driver's seat and looked fairly chilled.

Good for him, I was dying for a cigarette Mycroft be damned!

"Put this on," Jim ordered handing me a blind fold. I raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to memorize the journey now do as you're told!" he snapped as he pulled out a gun.

Sighing I tied it around my eyes, what the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Hi Guys I've decided to split the story into three. So I will probably post chapter One of the second story on saturday. There will be more Cassie/Jim interactions and I have something special planned for Reinback. Also there will be a special surprise. Thanks for all the attention this story has received.**

**I will post again on Saturday. No idea what it will be called yet so keep your eyes open :)**

**XRoseMoriartyX **


End file.
